


Harry Potter and the Consequences of Bawling

by xray75



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dark Lord Harry, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dark!Harry, F/M, Hiatus, harry/oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xray75/pseuds/xray75
Summary: this is a Evil!harry story where he is the WBHL. His parents abandoned him at the Dursley's, and he wants revenge, and he will do anything to achieve it. Disclaimer for the entire story: I do not own Harry Potter, and all the characters are owned by J.K. Rowlingthis story was cross-posted on this site from fanfiction.net by me and can be found under the username Xray75
Relationships: Harry/OC
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

AN:

Italics= memories/dreams

'Thoughts'

"Parseltongue"

"Different language"

"Regular speech"

Narrator

NARRATOR POV:

The darkest wizard of his generation, Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, walked at a leisurely pace to the house that he had walked by many times, but could only now see. Inside, he could sense four presences. He had picked today of all days as Peter Pettigrew had told him that there was a required meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, which the Potter parents were a part of. That meant that the house was empty except for Dorea and Charlus Potter, and the two infants, Harry and Matthew Potter. Seeing as Dorea and Charlus were old, he was confident that he could brush them off with ease.

When he stepped up to the front door, he blasted it away with a powerful bombarda and saw Charlus rushing toward him. Lord Voldemort cast a quick Avada Kedavra, the green light hitting him in the chest, making him drop to the ground, dead. Dorea must have heard the thud of the body because she started screaming Charlus's name. 'Stupid,' the Dark Lord thought, as now he knew exactly where she and the children were. He headed towards the screaming Dorea and cast another quick death curse, making her crumple to the floor, lifeless. Behind her, he saw two boys. One was about four, with only a few strands of black hair. He saw that he wasn't crying, only looking at him curiously. Matthew, however, was about one year old. He was bawling his eyes out, making so much noise that Voldemort would do just about anything to make it stop. So, he brought his wand up and pointed it at the bawling three-year-old. But, to his amazement, just as he said the killing curse, the elder Potter dove in front of his brother, shielding him from the deadliest curse known to wizardkind. Voldemort was so shocked that he didn't realize until too late that the green curse was coming back at him. He felt nothing as the curse that was never meant for him came right back at him, and Voldemort never felt so afraid. He was paralyzed by fear, so he didn't say a word. Before Harry's eyes, Lord Voldemort disintegrated, leaving only his wand and robe behind.

SAME TIME, No. 12 GRIMMAULD PLACE

James Potter felt a warning in his head. He knew this could only mean one thing. Peter, his lifelong friend, had betrayed him and his family in the worst possible way. He stood up, startling everyone in the room. His wife, Lily Potter nee Evans looked up at him with a question in her eyes. James shouted, "Pettigrew betrayed us!" pointing an accusing finger at the betrayer of his family. At this exclamation, every person in the room turned to their rat-faced friend with looks of hatred on their face. Dumbledore, thinking on his feet, said "Incarcerous!" and thick ropes bound Pettigrew. He then proceeded to calmly state, "Stupefy" knocking Pettigrew unconscious so he couldn't transform and scurry away. Lily, James, and Albus-too-many-names-to-say-Dumbledore apparated to Godric's Hollow.

When they got there, the only sign of struggle they saw was a shattered door. Lily frantically sprinted up to the nursery, and Albus and James soon followed. Lily screamed with joy when she saw that her two baby boys were alive and relatively unharmed. The only visible damage was the scar that now lay on Matthew's forehead. The scar was somewhat eye-shaped, and Lily looked at it and immediately saw the ancient Egyptian rune of protection, the Eye Of Horus. Dumbledore saw it and declared after some thought, "All behold the Boy-Who-Lived, Matthew Potter!" The one thing that no one knew was that the only thing that could create a rune like that was the love of a sibling, and you couldn't cast it on yourself. That's when they noticed the smoldering cloak and wand on the floor. Lily and James both gasped, as everyone recognized the wand. "Does this mean that he is finally dead?" asked James. Dumbledore replied in a grandfatherly voice, "No, my dear boy. It does not. Eventually, Voldemort will return and Matthew must be ready when he does." James and Lily both looked up questioningly. "We must train him for when he returns, and make sure he is prepared. In my opinion, he shouldn't be distracted" continued Dumbledore. James turned to Lily. "Would your sister be willing to take Harry until he turns 11?" Lily stared at him in disbelief for a second, but it quickly vanished. "Possibly" Lily replied. "She could always use extra hands with the house." Little did they know that their eldest son and heir was staring at both his parents with a look of hatred and betrayal on his face.

Dumbledore quickly agreed to send Harry to the Dursleys, and then they took Harry and Matthew downstairs. James looked at the body of his parents quickly and with little remorse. The only thing in his mind now was the amount of money they would be able to make of his youngest, and to him, only son.

TIME SKIP, 1 WEEK LATER

HARRY'S POV

All week at Potter Manor he had been neglected. Everyone was fawning over his brother, "The Boy-Who-Lived". Harry was quickly getting annoyed. He had started making his own meals, as his so-called "parents" didn't want him at the table with him while they were with his brother. However, the day Harry should have seen coming finally came. His parents said they were going on a car trip,

He was starting to get excited as he drove by sprawling muggle suburbs and packed cities. Eventually, he saw a sign that read, "Welcome to Little Whinging, Surrey!". They finally stopped at the most normal house he had ever seen, with a sign that said, "The Dursleys" on the mailbox. His mother parked the car, and they all walked to the front door. His mother said, "Alright Harry. You're about to meet my sister. Be polite, as you will be staying with her for a while." Harry stared in disbelief at his mother until she rang the doorbell. Harry put on an uncaring mask and faced who he would live with for at least seven years.

When the woman with a terribly thin face came outside, his first thought was that she looked like a horse. Then her face contorted into anger when she spotted Lily. "What are you doing here?" screeched the horse. Lily, calm and composed, said, "We would like for you to take care of our son until he reaches Hogwarts age, and possibly even after that." Petunia snorted and spat, "If you think I would ever let a FREAK like you in the house then you are more mental than I thought!" Lily looked pleadingly at her sister. "Please Petunia, what if we pay you £1000 a week to take care of him?" Petunia's eyes suddenly turned greedy. "Alright we'll take the freak." Harry suddenly fully realized what was happening, and looked at his parents with pure anger on his face. Lily looked a bit torn but James didn't care at all. Harry stormed into the house and when Petunia tried to stop him, he rammed straight through.

He heard a young boy who looked like a baby whale call out to the horse, "What's he doing in here?" Petunia said, "The freak will be staying with us for sometime Duddikins, don't worry, Mummy will always love you" she smirked at Harry before slamming the door in her sister's face.

From that day onward, the only solace the young Harry found was books, and the thought of revenge.

AN:

Beta'd by DarthBob842 on 4/11/20


	2. Harry makes a friend

AN:

Italics= memories/dreams

'Thoughts'

"Parseltongue"

"Different language"

"Regular speech"

Narrator

TIME SKIP 5 YEARS,

HARRY's POV

After 5 years of being treated like a slave with his only solace being books, a nine-year-old Harry James Potter, or "Freak" as his ever so loving family called him, was reading a book about the Salem Witch Trials when a girl came up to him. He recognized her from Primary School, which the Dursleys reluctantly sent him to even though they would rather him constantly cleaning the house and doing chores that weren't meant for someone his age. "Whatcha reading?" the girl asked. He replied, "Why do you care, nobody else ever does." The girl's eyes narrowed. "I'm not just anyone," she replied, a bit snarkily, although to be fair he was a bit rude to her.

He put the book down and looked at the girl more closely. She had long dark hair that went halfway down to her waist, with a heart-shaped face and mesmerizing dark brown eyes. He stared at them for a moment too long and the girl harrumphed. "you know it's rude to stare," she said. Harry quickly averted his gaze and introduced himself. Even though they went to the same primary school, Dudley's gang made sure everyone thought he was a freak, so no one ever wanted to be friends with him. "Alyssa Bellisario," she replied. She held out her hand, and when Harry shook it, they both shuddered. It felt so right. Harry knew that this would be the start of a long and never ending friendship, and maybe something more.

TIME SKIP, 1 YEAR

Over the past year, Harry's solace wasn't only found in books anymore. Alyssa was his new best friend, albeit she was his only friend, but he still confined almost everything to her and her,everything to him. The one thing that he swore he would never share with anyone was the weakness he felt when he was beaten and made to work by the Dursleys. He told her everything else, though. About his parents, about his need for revenge upon the cesspool he once called home. He never told her about magic, no. For if that got out, she might think him a freak as well, and he couldn't bear that. Her opinion was the only one that mattered to him anymore, and he couldn't stand it being negative.

So when he apparated to a rooftop when Dudley and his gang were playing "Harry hunting", he didn't realize that this rooftop was, in fact, the Bellisario's rooftop. He saw Alyssa sitting on the other end of the triangular roof, with her head in her lap. He walked over to her, being careful not to disturb her. "What's wrong?" he said. She jumped. "Harry? What are you doing on my roof, and how did you even get up here?" she said all in one breath. Harry chuckled uncomfortably. "I don't know," he said truthfully. He continued, "One moment, I was on the ground, running from Dudley and his gang, and then I was up here." She stared at him for a while in confusion. "so you can also do unexplainable things?" Now it was his turn to stare. "What?" he replied. "Can you make things move without touching them, can you make animals do what you want without training them? Can you make someone hurt when you want them to hurt?" Harry continued to stare disbelievingly at her. "Yes," he replied softly. Now it was her turn to stare disbelievingly. "You never told me that. Do you not trust me?" "NO!" Harry replied. "You are the only person in the world that I trust. I don't know what I would do without you in my life. I have been ridiculed for my magic my entire life, called a 'freak'. I thought that you would look at me in the same way and I would lose my only friend in this world." He took a breath, then continued, "You know my plans for this world. You are the only person I want by my side when I accomplish my plans. And to prove it, I'll tell you everything." He steeled his mind and relaxed before starting his tale. "When I was four years old, the darkest lord of our generation came to our house and paid a visit. He killed my grandparents first. Then he went up to the nursery, where me and my brother were." Alyssa's eyes widened in shock. She asked, "You have a brother?" Harry's eyes narrowed. "Sadly, yes. But let me finish. Questions later. The dark lord came up to the nursery, and saw two baby boys on the floor. One was only an infant, and I was about four. He pointed his wand at Matthew, and said the deadliest curse known to wizards and witches. But me, being the stupid baby that I was, leapt in front of the wand just as the dark lord cast the curse. The curse rebounded on me and hit the dark lord, and Matthews's forehead started to burn. An eye-shaped scar appeared on his forehead, and the dark lord began to disintegrate. My parents came home, found Matthew standing over the dark lord, and immediately assumed that he had been the one to defeat him. Then, the person who I hold most of my rage in for comes in. He suggests to my parents that they give me to my sister so Matthew can't be distracted in his training. Because you see, the dark lord was never fully destroyed. Ever since then, I have lived with the Dursleys, who despise magic and treat me like a slave." Harry took a deep and long breath. "Ok. I've been rambling. Tell me why you were up on the roof, crying." There was a long silence, and then she started.

"I've been able to do magic since I was seven. I kept it secret since I didn't think my parents would like it. Then, today, I finally got the courage to show them what I could do. When I made one of the cups hover, they stared for a moment. Then, my father screamed, 'Get Out! I don't ever want to see your freakish face ever again!' he shoved me out the door, and slammed it in my face. My mother didn't stop him. So, I climbed up onto the roof, where I had always found peace, and then you came," She finished, letting a small sob escape.

Harry took her hand. He had never tried or had anyone to comfort, but he could damn well try now. "You are most definitely NO FREAK. If anyone ever calls you that again, you can count on me to eradicate them off this earth." Alyssa replied, "Thanks Harry. You have no idea how much that means to me. You know you're my only friend too, right?" Harry sighed and answered, "Yes." "Promise to stick together?" Alyssa asked expectantly but with a hint of nervousness. "I promise." "Good. Because I never want to lose you, and I would do anything to get you back." Then, together, they both sprinted down the roof and leapt off into the next great adventure of their lives.

AN:

Beta'd by DarthBob842 on 4/11/20.


	3. Diagon Alley

Enjoy!

Beta note: sorry if there are one or two holes, I am editing this at 11pm and staying awake on caffeine so just leave a review or email me with my mistake at darthbob842 gmail .com just without the gaps.

CHAPTER 3

TIME SKIP TO JULY 31st, HARRY IS 11

Harry sat in his cupboard under the stairs. He had made it somewhat habitable, even though it was still very cramped. He had built bookshelves in any space he could, as he refused to degrade himself to have to stack books on the floor. He only had one picture. It was of him and Alyssa, hugging at an ice-skating rink. It was the only photo that had ever been taken of him as far as he knew, and he didn't mind. He stared at the photo for a bit, smiling faintly, until he heard Uncle Vernon call his name.

"FREAK!" "Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry replied. "Go get the mail!" Vernon shouted back.

Harry quickly opened the door and saw the mail sticking out of the mailbox. He started rifling through it and was surprised when he saw a letter with his name written in script on it. "Maybe this is a birthday card," he thought. It seemed unlikely though, as he had never got one before, but tucked it in his pocket to open in the privacy of his cupboard anyway. He handed the mail to Vernon, who started rifling through it. Harry began to cook breakfast, a simple eggs and bacon arrangement. Dudley and Vernon mostly only ate the bacon, so he always made sure to make extra. He snuck a couple of strips in his pocket, as that could very well be his only meal that day. Once Harry had finished cooking, he went to his cupboard. He excitedly opened the letter, and it would have been the funniest thing he had seen in awhile, if he didn't know it was all true. Inside, the letter read this:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Sets of plain work robes (black)

Plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

A pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

Winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Harry stared in disbelief for a second before bursting out laughing but muffling himself so the Dursleys wouldn't hear. "Happy Birthday to me!" he sang happily for the first time. He was finally going to HOGWARTS! He remembered it from overhearing his parents talk when he was little. He realized that this would mean that he would be in fourth year when his younger brother came into the picture, and maybe he could knock his parents down a couple of pegs before then.

He couldn't wait to tell Alyssa that they would be going together, as she would probably get a letter on her birthday too. Her birthday was a couple of weeks after his, so she should get it soon. Harry started to walk to the Surrey orphanage, where she now resided, ever since her parents kicked her out. He saw her walking down the street, and a smile lit his face. "Alyssa!" he shouted, causing her to jump. He waved the letter at her. "It came?!" she screeched. She ran to him and gave him a long hug, which he gladly returned. She was the only person who he didn't stiffen when touched.

"Congratulations!" she said. "Now you can finally confront your parents what dicks they've been!" "Ah yes. My schemes of world domination can finally come into fruition!" he cackled maniacally. Alyssa laughed and it was music to his ears. "We'll be going together. In a couple of weeks, you'll get the same letter, and we can go shopping."

TIME SKIP, 1 MONTH

For the first time in a month, he woke up with a spring in his step. Today was Alyssa's birthday, and she would get her letter today. He sprinted out the door before all the Dursley's woke up and ran to the orphanage.

Alyssa saw him and started running towards him with her letter in hand. Apparently, she had also woken up early in anticipation. "I got the Letter!" she said excitedly. Now they knew for sure that they would be in first year together, and that she would always be beside him in his conquest.

He said, "Why don't we go to Diagon Alley and go on a little birthday shopping trip?" She linked her arms through his, and they thought about the Leaky Cauldron in London. Suddenly, they were in an alley a couple of feet away from the grubby looking shack.

Once they got inside, a hunched over old man was looking at them with curious eyes.

"We don't like stares," said Harry, in a cold voice. The barkeeper quickly looked away and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Tom, and I run this joint. Would I be right to assume that you want to get into Diagon Alley?" "You assume correctly" said Alyssa, just as coldly as Harry. He led them to a stone archway and tapped his wand in a pattern that Harry made sure to memorize.

The stone archway started folding in on itself, and even Harry couldn't hold back in a gasp of surprise. There was so much magic in the air, Harry could feel it. By Alyssa's reaction, she also felt the surplus of magic in the air. There were multiple signs up advertising stores, but the place that caught Alyssa and Harry's attention the most was Gringotts. It was built like a mix between a massive villa, temple and castle, but out of marble, and it had a beautiful white shine to it that looked amazing on a sunny summer day.

Tom told them that they might want to head there to make sure if they had any money in it or not. The one thing that also caught Harry's attention was the crowd of reporters and civilians crowding around James, Lily, and Matthew Potter. Harry groaned, and Alyssa patted his arm reassuringly. "You knew you were going to have to confront them eventually," she said soothingly. "I know. But I thought I would have a couple of years until the day would come,"He said while scowling.

They began to briskly walk to the large marble castle. There was a little poem on the entryway, which had two small, strange looking creatures guarding it. He nodded respectfully towards them, and they allowed him entry.

The entryway was also made of marble, and it was probably the biggest room Harry or Alyssa had ever seen. 'It must be magically enhanced' thought Harry, because it didn't look THIS big from the outside. There were hundreds of tellers, counting gold coins. He walked up to the front desk, and after waiting in line for a couple of minutes, he was up. He saw the nameplate and said respectfully, "Good morning teller Griphook. I would like to see if me and my friend here have any money stored at this fine establishment." Griphook looked at Harry strangely for a second, confused at his politeness. Then he said, "Very well. Follow me." He led us through a door, and he sat at the desk. He then took out a piece of… was that parchment? 'The wizarding world is about a century behind!' Harry thought. Griphook gave Harry a knife, and said, "We only need one drop of your blood to continue. Just let it fall it over the parchment and we'll see who you are." Harry obliged, and words started appearing on the page.

HARRY JAMES POTTER

Father: James Charlus Potter

Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans

Grandfather, Paternal: Charlus Potter

Grandmother, Paternal: Dorea Potter

Maternal grandparents N/A, no magical signature

HEIR TO:

Most Ancient and Noble Houses: Potter, Black, Malfoy (though conquest), Evans, Slytherin (through conquest), Ravenclaw, Lestrange (through conquest).

Lesser houses: Carrow (through conquest), Dolohov (through conquest), Rosier (through conquest), Gaunt (through conquest).

TOTAL HOLDINGS:

50,000,000,000,000 galleons (about)

PROPERTIES:

Potter Manor, Black Manor, Malfoy Manor, Evans Estate, Slytherin Castle, Ravenclaw Island, Hogwarts (50%), and many more.

COMPANIES: 50% of wealth in Gringotts, 100% of Knockturn Alley

TITLES: Heir Potter, Heir Black, Heir Malfoy, Heir Evans, Heir Slytherin, Heir Ravenclaw, Heir Lestrange, Heir Carrow, Heir Dolohov, Heir Rosier (all titles can be switched to lord (except house potter and black) after coming of age, or in event that there are no other apparent heirs, 13 years old)

"Whew!" Exclaimed Harry, very surprised by the outcome. He understood Potter, Black, and Evans, but the rest? The only thing that it could mean was that since he had defeated Voldemort all those years ago, all of his titles went to him, and since all death eaters called him 'my lord', he had all of their titles. Harry had skimmed over the craziest part though.

"50 trillion galleons?! Is that even possible?" exclaimed Harry. Alyssa was chuckling softly. "What?" He asked. "Nothing. It's just that I've never seen you show your surprise so much before," she replied, continuing to chuckle to herself. "and you own half of Great Britain's wizarding wealth! I wonder how many strings we could pull" "quite a few" replied Griphook. "and I could help you with that, for a price."

Harry snorts. "there's always a price" Griphook gave them the first smile since they arrived at Gringotts. "you are going to make me rich, Heir Potter. By the way, we should really figure out what title you want to put on the forefront." Harry agreed. "what about Harry James Rosier? Has a nice ring to it, don't you think? I don't want to let Dumbledore know that I'm Ravenclaw-Slytherin yet though, he would probably try to manipulate me Into getting something for him" Harry and Alyssa both agreed, and Griphook said, "now that we're finished with you, Heir Rosier, should we begin with this young lady over here?" "sure" Alyssa replied. Griphook took out another identical sheet of parchment and placed it underneath Alyssa's outstretched hand. Griphook handed Alyssa a new knife, and she scratched herself with it, letting only one drop of blood come out. Then, like with Harry's, words immediately started appearing on the page.

ALYSSA ANNA BELISARIO

Parents: N/A because of no magical signature

Great-Great-Great-Great Grandpa: John Edward Bellisario (closest magical relative)

Great-Great-Great-Great Grandma: Alice Jane Bellisario nee Montague (closest magical relative)

HEIR TO:

Extinct houses: Bellisario and Montague

WEALTH:

10,000,000 Galleons

PROPERTIES: Montague Manor, Bellisario Castle

TITLES: Lady Montague, Lady Bellisario

"I didn't know that I had magical relatives" Alyssa said in shock. "well, it looks like we're both rich now" whispered Harry, while hugging Alyssa. "this is more money than either of us has ever seen in our lives" she replied, a smile lighting her face.

"we'll make the most of it" Harry said with a smile of his own. Griphook watched this interaction in amusement, before saying, "ahem! We still have to discuss which titles you wish to claim lord and ladyships to now" "I wish to claim all of them, although I doubt that I can claim Potter and Black now, as there are still living family members." Said Harry, and Griphook replied, "you would assume correctly. Until you are thirteen, you can claim all lordships but Potter, Black, and Evans. Evans because you're mother is still living"

"now you, Heir Bellisario-Montague are the heir to two very old and powerful families. They ruled continents for a long time, before being defeated and overthrown in an uprising. They ruled Magical Europe side by side for about 500 years in medieval times. Your name would have a lot of sway within the Wizingamot, Wizarding Britain's government, and even in the ICW, or the international confederation of wizards, the international magical government." Griphook explained.

"Wow. I thought my parents hated magic because it was freakish, but maybe it was because they don't have it themselves."

Griphook took out a box and opened it. "these are all of the Heir Rings that you can claim today. For Mr. Rosier, we have the Rosier, Potter, Black, Lestrange, Malfoy, Evans, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Carrow, Dolohov, and Riddle." Harry put the rings on, and one by one, they accepted him. "Now, on your fifteenth birthday you can claim all of these lordships except for Potter, Black, and Evans. Should we do you now, Heir Bellisario-Montague?" "sure" said Alyssa. Griphook took out another box, this one smaller, and took out the Bellisario and Montague rings. Alyssa put them on her fingers, and they accepted her as the Heir. "same with you, Heir Bellisario-Montague. You can claim your ladyships when you are fifteen years old."

They went down to their vaults and took some money out, and with a small portion of their newfound wealth in one bag, they started their shopping day.

"Now" "what would you like to get first?" asked Harry, and with a shrug, Alyssa opened her shopping list. "how bout we get the wand done with? It's also right in front of us, see the sign? Olivander's: making fine wands for a VERY long time" "sure" Harry replied. So, with that, they walked into Olivander's, looking around in the musty and dark space. There was no one at the counter, so Harry called out, "Hello? Mr. Olivander?" then, just out of the darkness, a very old man appeared. "Ah, customers. Now who might you two be? I remember every wand I've sold and no one looking like you should be buying wands right now." Harry coldly replied, "you might not know me, but you have probably heard of my brother, Matthew Potter?" Olivander's face lit up in recognition. "I yes. I see it now. The long forgotten eldest son to Lily and James Potter. We haven't heard anything about you since that day ten years ago." "you wouldn't have. My parents made me live with muggles." Harry's voice stayed as cold as ever. "who are you?" Olivander asked, nodding to Alyssa. Imitating Harry's tone, she said, "Alyssa Anna Bellisario"

Olivander's eyes widened at the name and gave a quick bow. "well, can I assume that you are both here for your wands? Ladies first, if you are OK with that, Heir Potter?" "yes, that's fine." Harry replied, inwardly smirking at Olivander's show of respect at Alyssa's name. "very well then, lets get started." He took out a measuring tape and tossed it in the air. It started measuring all possible measurements of Alyssa's body, and this seemed to mean something to Olivander.

He went to a shelf and picked a wand off. "try this one. Alder wood, Dragon Heartstring core, 11 inches, and good for dark magic" Alyssa gave the wand a little wave. A moment later, the front desk exploded with a bang! Olivander clucked. "no, not that one. Maybe this, Acacia wood, 13 inches, and my only wand with a veela hair core. The veela that gave me her hair said to only give this wand to someone who is a fellow veela, and I suspect it might work for you. It is powerful for those loyal to those who are worthy, and the strong willed" Alyssa gave this wand a wave, and it immediately responded with white sparks shooting out almost with glee. Olivander clapped "Bravo! Bravo! It feels good when your hunches are right, doesn't it?" "what does being a veela mean?" asked Alyssa. Olivander replied, "well in short, veela are beautiful magical creatures, not fully human, and have the ability to send men into a lust-filled trance with their allure. Only those with the strongest will or occlumency skills can withstand it. Normally, a veela would start showing the effects at around 15 years old, so it would explain why you haven't noticed yet."

"all of the boys will be drooling over you in fourth year" chuckled Harry. "this means that I'll just have to work on occlumency so that I can block out your allure so I'm not drooling as well" Alyssa nodded. "I can't have my only friend drooling over me, now can I?" "no, you can't" said Harry.

"do you wish to go now, Mr. Potter?" "sure." Olivander took Harry's measurements, and when to the shelves. "let's try this one, shall we?" Olivander handed Harry a wand. "Holly wood, Phoenix feather core, 11". This is meant for your brother, as the core is brother to You-Know-Who's wand, but it might accept you" Harry gave it a wave, and the wand EXPLODED in his hand! Olivander gasped a bit in surprise, ad said, "not to worry. Not to worry. What about this one, Acacia wood, 13", and my only Thestral hair core." Harry gave it a wave, and the air turned cold. Fear washed over Olivander, and even Alyssa, and they both shuddered. The only one who was unperturbed was Harry, who grinned, and said, "I think this one likes me" Olivander shuddered again, now showing actual fear. Harry and Alyssa each got their own wand holsters, payed, and left Olivander's to keep on shopping. Olivander's had taken up more time than anticipated, and it was already one o'clock by the time they were done.

They decided to get some ice cream, as they had had a late breakfast. Then, they went to Flourish & Blotts, to get their schoolbooks. Harry also picked up a few books on wizarding culture and occlumency, to study in his free time. Since he would be the lord of many influential houses one day, he needed to know the culture. They then proceeded to get their cauldrons, and robes. At Madam Malkin's, Harry and Alyssa were in separate dressing rooms when a blond haired aristocratic looking boy came in. He stuck his hand out to Harry. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. Who are you?" Harry smirked inwardly. "you say that you are Heir Malfoy? Then what does this Heir ring on MY finger prove? Can there be TWO heirs to a Most Ancient and Noble House? No? didn't think so. Now, reintroduce yourself to your betters, Mr. Heir to nothing" Malfoy spluttered for a bit, then regained his composure. "My Lord, name is Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. If I may be so bold, how did you become Heir Malfoy?" "well you see, my dear Draco, I defeated your father's Master when I was a baby and claimed all of his titles" Draco gave a little gasp of surprise. "you're Matthew Potter? I thought he was younger?" "not quite. Guess again, my Dragon."

Draco took a breath. "well, if you're not Matthew, then there is only one person you can be. The long-forgotten brother, Harry Potter. But that doesn't make any sense. Matthew Potter defeated the Dark Lord, not Harry." Harry clucked. "wrong again, dear dragon. My dear brother is riding on unwarranted fame, fame that should be mine. I have lived with muggles since I was four years old, abandoned by my parents so they could focus on training Matthew." Malfoy spat in disgust. "that is no way to treat an heir to your house. They should be thrown in jail for that crime." "I wholeheartedly agree, but they were riding on newfound fame, so no one questioned them. Now, it is my turn, and I will stop at nothing to get revenge on this world. Now are you with me, my little Dragon?" before Draco could respond, Madam Malkin came in. "alright Mr. you're all done. Your friend should also be done shortly." When Alyssa came out, he couldn't deny that she looked beautiful in her new robes. She linked her arm through Harry's, and they started to one of their manors. They would never go back to the orphanage or the Dursleys again.

AN:

Beta'd by DarthBob842 on 4/11/20


	4. Hogwarts and sorting

TIME SKIP TO SEPTEMBER 1st:

Harry and Alyssa had been living on Ravenclaw Island, because it had so many books to study for their first school year at Hogwarts. They had seen all the properties that they owned, taken control of all of the wards, and learnt alllearned they could about the properties in the short time that they had. They had many house elves, which felt very strange, as they were both very used to getting things done on their own. So, when September 1st came around, and since Harry had an eidetic memory, so everythingeverything he read stayed in his head forever, and made studying very easy. By knownow he had already read through and perfected all first-year spells for transfiguration, charms, and Defense against the dark arts. For himself, he also studied the dark arts together with Alyssa. It was a challenge, unlike all the so calledso-called "light" magic, which was very easy.

So after he and Alyssa packed their trunks, they used the floo to get to Platform 9 and ¾ in Kings Cross Station, which is where the Hogwarts Express came from. They appeared on Platform 9 ¾ with a wooshwhoosh of fire. They dusted themselves off, and boarded the train, trunks in hand. They boarded the train and found an empty compartment. A pair of redheads that looked like twins came into the compartment. "Hello. My name is Gred Weasley, and this is Forge. Pleasure to meet you!" Harry and Alyssa smirked, and Harry replied, "Hello. My name is Harry Rosier. Can I assume that you plan on being the resident tricksters here, assuming you are first years like us?" Forge, (Harry thought) grinned and said, "yYou betcha. Now who is this lovely lady next to you?" Alyssa said, "Alyssa Anna Bellisario" ""pPleasure to meet your acquaintance, Ms. Bellisario." The twins sat down, and they had fun. Talked, played exploding snap, in which the Weasley twins won every game, and ate candy. "soSo what house do you think you'll be sorted into?" asked Harry. The twins responded simultaneously, "we We think it would normally be Slytherin, but since our family religiously hates Slytherins, we are going to be sly and ask to be put in Gryffindor, and be two snakes in a lion's den." Harry had considered doing something similar, but maybe be put in the loyal house of Hufflepuff who's students were very loyal, and that he could manipulate into being his cult. "pProbably Slytherin," said both Harry and Alyssa. "bBecause where either of us goes, the other will always follow, no matter what." The Twins shared a look. "soundsSounds like a motto," said Forge. The rest of the train ride went by quickly, thankfully no one else bothered them.

The train screeched to a halt in a small town. Harry noticed a sign that said read "Hogsmeade Station". Theyn all of the students disembarked, and Harry heard a giant of a man bellow, "First' Years! Firsts' Years! This way!" a A stream of small bodies followed the giant of a man to a river, while Harry noticed the older kids going another way. The giant man took them to a river, where he noticed many boats moored at a dock. "noNo more than four to a boat!" the giant man bellowed. Harry, Alyssa, Gred, and Forge all got into a boat. The Giant man yelled, "FORWARD!" and with a slam of his umbrella against his boat, the fleet began to move. Soon, they were rounding a corner, waiting with bated breath for what lay beyond it. He noticed a fat boy who was in the same boat as Draco get pulled under by a think with, were those tentacles?! "theThe giant squid!" exclaimed one of the Twins. "ouOur brother told us about it. It always spits the kid back out. See, watch." Just as predicted, the fat boy was spat up moments later and landed with a kerplunk on his boat. He was soaking but otherwise unharmed.

When they rounded the corner, everyone let out a gasp of surprise. The biggest castle they had ever seen was looming in front of them, and it had a very strong magical signature that both Harry and Alyssa could feel, and it almost overwhelmed them. When the boats finally arrived, they disembarked and with the fat boy still soaking wet, they walked up to the huge gate made of iron with golems guarding the door. They stared intimidatingly at the first years but softened when they saw Harry. Harry thought that this must've been because he owned 50% of the castle and was therefore their master.

When the iron gates swung open, Harry saw a great entryway that they were to walk into. The group of tiny bodies moved as one and in awe into the room, crowding themselves. There was an old woman standing at the doors on the other end of the hall, and the giant man called out to her, "Professor McGonagall, the first years as requested." "thankThank you, Hagrid. You can go and take care of the thestrals now," Hagrid left, and McGonagall started speaking. "alAlright. Now you lot are what we call First Years at Hogwarts. You will be here for seven years, and you will learn the art of magic. When we enter the great hall, the entire school will watch you be sorted into one of our four different houses. We have Gryffindor, the home of the brave, Hufflepuff, the home of the loyal, Ravenclaw, the home of the studious, and Slytherin, the home of the cunning and sly. You will go onto a pedestal, place a hat on your head, and it will look into your mind to see which house best fits your personality. Wait here for a couple of moments while I ready the hall for your arrival."

The first years were quiet for a bit, but then the whispers started. First, they were just nervous, but then they became anxious. "myMy brothers told me we were going to have to fight a Troll!" someone whispered. He heard Draco snort. "aA troll? Who would ever be so stupid to believe that?!" the boy immediately quieted and whispered, "sorrySorry." Draco appeared satisfied, but then Harry called out to him. "isIs that any way to treat a classmate, little Dragon?" Draco shook his head in fear. "No, My Lord. It is not." "so thenSo then why don't you apologize for the embarrassment you've caused him?" Draco nodded submissively and said, "I'm sorry," loud enough for the boy to herear. Harry looked to theat the boy, and he nodded to him. It was adequate.

Then, a gasp of surprise came from the back of the room. A dozen pearly white transparent figures started floating above the first years, and a fat one was saying, "I think we should give Peeves another chance. He'll do better this time." a A gaunt looking man responded," How many chances are we going to give him? I say we get rid of him already." "Oh! Ickle Firsties!" exclaimed the fat lady one. "hHope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know." The floating creatures floated straight through the door and into the great hall. The first years began whispering vigorously to each other after they left.

The doors swung open and revealed Professor McGonagall, and she ushered them into the great hall. The crowd of first years flooded into the great hall, and Harry was awestruck again, for the fourth time today. When he looked up, there was no CEILING! Instead, it looked like they were underneath openunderneath the open sky. "myMy brother also said they charmed it to make it look like the sky outside"," said the same boy. Soon they were all told to line up in order of names, and Alyssa was second, whereas Harry was about sixth to last. He saw Hanna Abbot was sorted into Hufflepuff, and when McGonagall called out, "Bellisario, Alyssa," whispers by most of the purebloods started, because they had all believed the line extinct. When She was sorted into Slytherin, Harry knew that she had asked the hat to do that for her, as she knew that that is where Harry wanted to be to gain the most followers. the The sorting went by pretty fast with the distribution between houses being pretty even, but then Harry was up. "Potter, Harry," the whispers started up again. "Potter? But I didn't know the Boy who lived had a brother," "Not many do!" Harry called out. The staff table was also in shock at the name, with Dumbledore clearly scheming and plotting a way to bring Harry under his thumb. He thought that he knew nothing of the magical world, or of the titles that he would inherit someday.

Harry stepped up onto the pedestal and placed the hat on his head. "ahAh. What an interesting mind you have. Oh! And the darkness in here. Dumbledore would try to get you on the right path to be a martyr for the greater good. Oh! And what is this? You are the true boy who lived? That will be a sight to behold once the world knows," Harry suddenly freaked. "ohOh don't' worry Master Slytherin-Ravenclaw. I have been charmed to not speak of what is in someone's mind to anyone," Harry sighed in relief. "Now, where to sort you. I see that you are very cunning. You are somewhat reckless, but always wanting to take time to make your decision. You absorb books as easily as you breath. You are loyal only to those who deserve it, and currently that is only one person, and she is in Hufflepuff. Where to put you? I have never seen a mind this complex." "Slytherin would do nicely," Harry said. "vVery true. Very true. I also don't have much stock in this world so why would I care about what happens to it. Brittanain is so corrupt it's crazy. Alright, you got your wish. SLYTHERIN!" the hat agreed and yelled out. Harry confidently walked over to the Slytherin table who was were all quiet. Apparently, everyone thought he would go to Gryffindor where his parents were. HA! He was nothing like his parents, and they would soon learn that.

He noticed that the only people that had gotten out of thereir shock were the few first years at the Slytherin table, and one staff member. Dumbledore and McGonagall regained regainedMcGonagall regained their composure and the sorting recommenced. No one else was sorted into Hufflepuff, and the only first years that they Slytherin had were Him, Alyssa, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Baize Zabini, Theodore Nott, Tracy Davis, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy, and Fey Dunbar.

AN:

Just to clarify, Harry is the same age that he was in cannonon. So, all of Harry's original classmates from cannon are in his year, except for Ron Weasley.

Fred and George are the same age as Harry, so about three years younger than they were in cannon.

Beta'd by DarthBob842 on 4/12/20


	5. meeting the parents

AN:

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:

SO SORRY FOR CHANGE IN HOUSE. I know many of you had already read chapter 4 when I updated it and changed Harry's house to Slytherin. I realized that it would be much easier for me to write from this perspective and I apologize for the inconvenience.

So for clarification, Harry and Alyssa are both SLYTHERINS now.

Sorry again!

HARRY'S ABILITIES: natural mind-manipulation, easy use of unforgivables.

Now, on with the story:

CHAPTER 5: HOUSE OF THE SNAKES

The prefects led them to the common room, Evan Rosier and Anesthesia Carrow, who were the Slytherin prefects, led them to their dorm. "every week, our Head of House sets a new password. It is posted on the notice board. However, if you EVER tell the password to someone who is not in Slytherin, there will be punishment." Anesthesia explained, sending glares at all of the first years. They nodded quickly, a bit frightened. Of course, Harry and Alyssa had suffered worse, so someone staring threateningly at them had already happened to them before, so they simply stared right back. This seemed to shock Anesthesia, that someone was willing to stand up to her. "here, in Slytherin house, there is only one rule. DON'T GET CAUGHT. If you do, find a scapegoat, or create another more important problem. Professor Snape will stand up for you, but he might punish you in private." Evan finished for Anesthesia.

"the password for this week is Pureblood" Said Anesthesia, while staring at Harry with a bit of contempt. Apparently, he wasn't pureblood in their eyes, probably because of his mother who was a mudblood. Harry didn't care in the slightest about what they thought about his mother, as he thought the same thing but ten times worse.

They entered the common room and Professor Snape was waiting for them. "today, you were all sorted into Slytherin, the most hated and respected house at Hogwarts. People respect us for our cunning, but hate us for being what they call 'evil'. In my opinion, there is no difference between the light and dark side, except for intent. However, you will find that the rest of the school doesn't see it like that. You will be ganged up on, and tormented. The one rule other than don't get caught is STICK TOGETHER. Keep all iner conflicts inside the common room, but stay united and stand up for your peers outside, no matter what kind of fight you might have had in here." During his speech, he was looking around at the first years with calculating eyes. Harry noticed that when his eyes landed on Harry, they flashed with a bit of contempt, but also curiosity. "Mr. Potter, stay the Headmaster would like to meet you in his office tomorrow morning, and I would like to speek with you in mine right now" "very well sir" replied Harry, and Alyssa gave Snape a strange look.

SNAPE'S OFFICE

"please take a seat, Mr. Potter. I would like to discuss your living conditions." "Are you having this discussion with every first year, Sir?"

"No, but you are a special case. You see, you have not been heard from in the Wizarding World since you were four years old, and then you show up here, totally different from the week person that Albus probably wanted when he abandoned you at the Dursleys"

"ah, yes. That would be a special case. You see, the Dursleys weren't very kind to me, to put it lightly. For a while, I was a week little boy who cowered at the sight of them. But then I became strong, and learned how to channel my anger. You haven't heard from me since I was four because my parents wanted that. They thought that since Matthew Potter, my brother, was the savior of the Wizarding World, they needed to train him without any distractions, in preparation for Voldemort's return. So, they're perfect solution was to drop me off at my mother's magic-hating sister and abandon me. They left me to be abused, and never checked up on me. They were told to do this by Dumbledore and followed blindly because of his 'Greater Good' cause that light families seem to worship. So, you can see why I despise most light families and Dumbledore."

"yes, that makes perfect sense. So are you planning on making house Potter a Dark House?" "perhaps" replied Harry. Snape said, "what about Ms. Bellisario, do you know what her decision will be? You two seem… close." "yes, I do know but I won't tell you" replied Harry. Snape pursed his lips, and said, "Very well, Mr. Potter. You may go to your dorm now."

And with that, Harry left for his dorm to get to better know his dorm mates and maybe establish a little control.

SLYTHERIN GIRL'S DORM

Alyssa walked to her bed, but she was immediately accosted by Greengrass. "How are you a Bellisario? That line went extinct centuries ago" "no, it didn't. it simply had a couple to many squibs and lost it's magic for a while, until I was born." Replied Alyssa. Daphne nodded in understanding. "back in ancient times, my, Parkinson, and Davis's family were all apart of the Belisario court. When your kingdom fell, we swore to find the Heir to the line, and we finally have. Therefore, we would like to pledge our loyalty once more, and make the Bellisario name mean something like it once did. We will do anything you ask, to fulfill our oaths." Daphne explained. "what if I told you to swear your allegiance to someone else? Would you do it?" Replied Alyssa. "Depends on who they are to you, and us." Replied Alyssa. "I want you to swear yourselves to Harry James Potter, who is the only person in this world who I trust. He also helped me when I was weak, and has been my friend forever. He also has plans of revenge for this world, and he will need loyal subjects to get this done. I will be his second in command, as I am the only person he trusts completely. Swear yourselves to him, and I swear that a new Potter-Bellisario empire will rise from the ashes!" Daphne, Tracy, and Pansy quickly agreed but Fey seemed hesitant. "do you have something to say, Fey?" Alyssa asked. "yes. Before swearing my oath of fealty, I would like to meat Harry and know his cause directly from him." "very well, he will meet with all of you and tell you of his cause, but you will join it, as I have, and you wish to swear fealty to me, and I wish to swear fealty to Harry. Are we clear?" they all respomded, "yes, Heir Bellisario"

The girls all went to bed knowing that tomorrow would be fruitful and exciting.

NEXT DAY- SEPTEMBER 2nd

Harry awoke at around 6 AM and took his normal 10 mile run, butt this time he used it as a possibility to explore the castle. As he was running along the seventh floor, he really needed to pee. Suddenly, right where there used to be a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, a door that he would swear wasn't there before appeared. Curiosly, he opened it and found a huge bathroom, perfectly suited for what he was just thinking he needed. 'weird' Harry thought. 'no one mentioned there ever being a restroom here. Maybe it's a secret room. I need to see what else this room can do' he thought about really needing to read, and the room completely transfigured itself. He was suddenly in a very large room covered with bookshelves with books of all types. He spotted muggle books, transfiguration books, books about runes (he had to learn what those were, they could be very important in his conquest), books about so called 'dark magic', about charms, potions, and so much more. 'so much knowledge here' thought Harry. He would have to show Alyssa this, then they could spend hours reading anything and everything, and with him having a perfect memory, he only had to read them once to remember what they said. Harry thought that he needed a room to train in, and sure enough, dummies, obstacle courses, punching bags, and other training equipment appeared. When he thought about needing someplace to hide something, he almost fell back in shock. Piles and piles stacking miles high. He sopotted a pedestal with a tiara on it. It was possibly the most beautiful thing he had seen, engraved with many jewel. The pedestal was engraved with the words, "Diadem of Ravenclaw" 'this was one of my ancestor's heirlooms!' thought Harry excitedly. There was one thing about it that made hi feel repulsed by it though. Their was a dark aura around it that made him hesitant to approach. Harry checked his watch and realized that breakfast was already halfway through. 'shit!' thought Harry.

He sprinted down to the Great Hall, but slowed once he got there. He entered and walked to the Slytherin table where Alyssa sat surrounded by her fellow first year girls. Harry smiled at the sight. It seemed that Alyssa had already made friends, which had never been easy for her. Harry went to them and wrapped his arms around Alyssa's neck, and when she turned and saw Harry, she laughed. It was music to Harry's ears. The girls surrounding Alyssa relaxed when they heard her reaction. He thought that they were going to jump out of their seats and attack him. 'strange. Alyssa has managed to get loyal followers before me. I'll have to hurry up to catch up with her'

"How are you doing on this fine morning Alyssa?" asked Harry. Alyssa replied, "Stellar. How bout you?" "I have had a very interesting morning, of which I will tell you about later away from prying ears" Harry said cheerfully. "Oh! About that. I would like you to meet my new friends, Daphne, Tracy, Pansy, and Fey. Girls, meet Harry James Potter, along with many other last names that I don't want to list right now" He shook all of their hands, and Alyssa continued, "apparently their houses were all apart of the Bellisario court, but when we fell, hey searched endlessly for the Heir to the Bellisario line, and when they found me, they offered me oaths of fealty. I declined, saying that I would rather them give it to you as the start of your base of followers. They want to know what your cause is, but otherwise are Ok with it" Harry looked at Alyssa in shock for a second, and then nodded. "I found the perfect place to have this meeting. I will tell you about our lives and our dreams for this world"

Professor Snape walked down their table handing out schedules. Their first period was Herbology with Gryffindors. He personally didn't see why he needed that class, but he needed to go. He had a meeting with Dumbledore before classes started, so he took Alyssa's arm and they went together.

DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE

"Ah, Harry my boy. How are you this morning?" asked Dumbledore in a grandfatherly tone "quite good until I saw your face, professor. Also, I am not, and will never be, 'your boy'. To you, I am either Heir Potter or Mr. Potter." Dumbledore paused before continuing. "I contacted your parents to tell them that you were at school, and they wanted to meet you. Also, why is Ms. Bellisario here? I thought I told you to come alone" he continued. "Where he goes, I will always follow" replied Alyssa. "I trust her completely. Anything you have to say to me can be said to her as well." Dumbledore sighed in resignation. "Very well, Mr. Potter"

"now what made you think that I wanted to meet my parents? They have done nothing for me, and I have not known them since I was four. I will give each of them one chance, however, to explain why they abandoned a four-year-old boy at the doorstep of magic-hating relatives. You can come out, I know your there." Sure enough, a red-haired woman in her forties came out of the shadows, along with a man with shabby black hair that looked like him, except for his eyes, Harry notice. His eyes were his mother's. "Harry! My baby boy! I have missed you so much!" his mother ran forward to hug him, but Alyssa stepped in her way. "he has a little bit of a problem with being touched by strangers." She said in a cold tone, making his mother stop in her tracks. "But I am his MOTHER!" she cried. "Yes, and a stranger" replied Alyssa. His mother tried to ram past her, but Alyssa stood firm. His father ended up pulling his mother back, wrapping his arms around her waist and comforting her. "was that really necessary, Ms. Bellisario?" James and Lily gasped at the name. "yes, yes it was." She replied. "okay. Are my "parents" going to explain why they abandoned their son or do I have to abandon them back? (notice the quotation around parents)" Lily started sobbing. James replied. "Matthew had just defeated You-Know-Who. We needed to focus on him so he could be trained to face him when he returned. We couldn't have any distractions. So we dumped you and your cold heart at Lily's sister's house, and we were planning on taking you back on your eleventh birthday." "Does my mother have anything to say, or is she going to continue being a cry baby about it?" Harry coldly said.

"Harry, my baby boy, I made a terrible mistake in leaving you with Petunia. I thought she would be caring and forget about her grudge, but I was wrong. I will do anything for you to forgive me, I just want my baby back!" Lily said, continuing to cry. James, however, looked at him with malice. "Look what you've done to her. I knew it was the right thing to do, to leave you with muggles. I never really loved you, you were a nuciance and I took the first chance I got to get rid of you. Due to the way you are treating us, as Lord Potter, I hearby disown you and no longer consider you my son or Heir Potter. Instead, Matthew will take up the mantle of Heir Potter and you will no longer have access to Potter vaults." The Heir Potter ring flew off his finger, and James caught it, signifying that the deed had been done. Harry simply laughed. "do you think that I was only Heir Potter? You fool! By being Sirius Black's godson, I am also Heir Apparent Black. Also, through my mother, I have inherited many titles as well which she has chosen to keep from you, and I can see why. She didn't want her wealth toget into the wrong hands, and you are clearly the wrong hand." Lily gaped at Harry in shock for a second, before letting a smirk appear on her face. "bravo! Bravo! You figured it all out, my child. None of you fools ever figured out how a mudblood got so accustomed to pureblood customs. Well, here's the truth: I am no filthy mudblood. I am Lady Evans, and come from a line of squibs descended from Ravenclaw herself. My family has retained our knowledge of magic for years, and hoped that one day it would be reawakened. It was, in me. Sadly, I can only be Lady Evans because to be a Lord or Lady of Ravenclaw you had to have magical pareants. But all this meant is that my son was able to inherit everything. That was fine with me. I simply had to find a way to make him strong. I wanted to do it by raising him, but when Harry defeated Voldemort and you all thought Matthew did it, I realized that I would never be able to raise him, because the old meddler was in the way."

"So, I did the next best thing to make him strong. I sent him to my sister, who was always jealous of me for getting the magic in our family for the first time in centuries. I knew she wiukdn't treat you with love, but she WOULD unknowingly make you the strongest wizard the world has ever seen. I was right. My baby boy has grown up, and he even managed to befriend a Bellisario, a family that the world has also not seen for centuries. Very few know this, but the Bellesarios ruled alongside the Evans family for centuries. They were equals, and we had a great relationship. You could say that my son was destined to become friends with Ms. Bellisario here." Harry stared at her in shock, and then just sounded confused, but still angry. "so you sent me to the Dursleys to make me strong, but James sent me to the Dursleys to get rid of me. Even though mother did it to make me strong, she still agreed to years of torture and hell to happen to her eldedst son. What kind of mother does that make you?" Lily's eyes lost their fire and they became sad. "Harry, my baby boy. Women have so little power in this world. I knew that since I couldn't raise you the best way to make you strong was to send you to my sister. I do have things to offer you, but I would like to keep them away from prying ears" "very well. We will speak privately after classes today. You have thity minutes to prove to me why I should keep you around." Harry continued, "well this has been an eventful morning. I do believe that I have classes to attend, so will you excuse us" Lily apparated away, and Dumbledore stared at where she had been in shock. "but no one can apparate inside of Hogwarts wards except of the headmaster" he said. Harry and Alyssa left smirking,

"so it looks like we will have one of our most devoted subjects be my mother. We can make her swear an oath of devotion, and she will be completely devoted to me and willing to do anything I say" Harry said. Alyssa smiled. "I disagree. I think my girls will be your most devoted servants. Show them kindness and love and they will love you and do anything you ask." "very well. We'll have a competition, shall we? Who brings the most devoted servant to the table to serve us. During our meeting, you know that you don't have to swear an oath to me, right? I know that you will always be with me no matter what" Alyssa smiled brighter. "yes, but I think it would be safer if I at least swore to never betray your secrets, so that no one can force them from me. I will be your most trusted, after all." "very well" said Harry. "will I have to prepare a speech to give them?" "no, mearely explain your goals and why you want to do them. They will join you. Especially if they see me doing it as well. Then they will be honor bound to follow, as I am their queen."


	6. gaining support

AN:

Sorry for the delayed update, had a lot on my mind recently. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or liked this story. It really helps me want to continue it.

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 6:

Harry and Alyssa walked to their next class, Herbology with Gryffindors. They shared this class with Fred and George Weasley, so the were exited. When they arrived, Harry and Alyssa sat next to the twins, and then Professor Sprout came in. "today we are going to learn about Devil's Snare. Can anyone tell me why it's dangerous? Yes, Mr. Potter?" "well, if you step on it, it will start to strangle you with it's roots. The only way to get free is either to get fire, which it is afraid of, or simply relax, and it will let go. However, the more you struggle, the more it tightens." "excellent, Mr. Potter. Take five points for Slytherin."

He decided that he quite liked Professor Sprout in the end of the lesson, and he would stay out of her way when he rose to power.

The rest of the lesson went by in a blur. By the end of it, the Weasley twins and Malfoy had gotten into a little spat, which Harry quickly ended. Slytherin gained twenty points and Gryffindor gained thirty, mostly due to Neville Longbottom, who seemed to be a herbology prodigy.

The next class they had was potions, also with the Gryffindors, and with their head of house as a teacher. "today you will learn the subtle art of brewing potions. There will be no foolish wand-waving in this class." The whole class put their wands away. He read the list of names on the roll call. When he got to Harry's name, he simply stared at hm with a bit of contempt for a second before continuing. "Longbottom!" Professor Snape yelled at him. "yes sir?" asked Neville. "what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" "I don't know, sir." Neville replied. "let's try again, Longbottom. Where would I find a bezoar?" "I don't know, sir." "ten points for your cheek, Longbottom." Snape was almost gleeful. "what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" "I don't know, sir" Neville meekly replied. "another ten points for pure incompetence. Let's try Mr. Potter. What are the answers to my three questions?" Harry calmly replied. "Drought of living death, stomach of a goat, and they are the same plant." Snape looked impressed for a second before telling the whole class to write it down. The rest of the class went by, with Longbottom melting his cauldron and his shoes in the process. Harry thought that if Neville gained more confidence, he would be a great wizard one day. George ended up having to take him to the hospital wing though.

At the end of class, they had lunch, Harry sat down with the girls, and they just talked. They talked about gossip, quidditch, famous people, and just talked. They got to know each other. At the end of lunch, Harry said, "alright. After transfiguration, we will meet on the seventh floor, next to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. You guys come at around six, but Alyssa and I will go a bit earlier." "alright, Harry" they replied simultaneously. They got up and headed for transfiguration. When they got there, there was a black cat sitting on the desk. They payed it no heed ad took their seats. The rest of the class came in, and the only ones missing were Fred and George. They came running in, five minutes late, and said to each other, "whew, good thing McGonagall isn't here, or she'd have our hides" then, the black cat jumped up off the table and transformed midair into Professor McGonagall! Everyone but Harry and Alyssa were shocked. "Hello Mr. Weasleys. Do I need to turn one of you into a pocket watch so that at least the other one can keep track of time?" "No, Ma'am" they said, a bit frightened. They hurried to take their seats, and McGonagall began her lecture.

Transfiguration went by in a blur, with Harry being the first to transfigure their match into a needle. He helped Alyssa and told her it was all about intent. Once she got it right, they had earned ten points for Slytherin, and some angry Gryffindors. The only one that seemed unperturbed by this was Neville, who didn't seem to care about house differences.

After transfiguration, they were done with classes for the day. Daphne, Tracy, Pansy and Fey went back to the common room for a bit, but Harry and Alyssa walked to the seventh floor, next to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Harry thought really hard about a place to study, and suddenly a door appeared in the place of the tapestry. Alyssa gasped, and exclaimed, "this door wasn't here before!" "no, it wasn't" Harry said. "this door appears when you think about something you desperately need, and inside the door will be the thing you are looking for. So, for now, I asked for a place to study" Harry almost dragged her into the room, as she was still in shock. "isn't your mother also supposed to be here for this meeting?" Alyssa asked "yes, but I wanted to show you first" they were inside the same room that Harry had discovered before, with the many bookshelves filled with books of all kinds. There were even some cozy looking couches to read on. They sat on them, and Harry said, "the room can change while your inside it too. Watch this." Harry closed his eyes and thought about the room of hidden things. Suddenly, the room changed to the piles and piles of long forgotten stuff that Harry had seen before. Harry led her to the Diadem of Ravenclaw and said, "look. This is my ancestor Ravenclaw's Diadem. Apparently, when you place it on your head, it grants you unimaginable knowledge. We could use it to gain so much more power so much easier. The one thing that I noticed was the dark aura surrounding it. That was the only thing that made me hesitant"

"I think you should still try it on later. What's the worse it could do? The possibilities are surely worth whatever it can do to you. Once you've tried it on, I'll try it on, and we will have the same knowledge. We will be equals in all ways, and able to conquer the world!" she finished passionately. "very well" replied Harry. "let's go to the common room and pick up the girls, then head to the grounds to pick up my mother as well." They started walking towards the dorm.

SLYTHERIN DORM

"Come, let's go girls, I have a room where we can have our talk, and I owled my mother the location of this room so she can meet us there."

They walked to the seventh floor and met his mother in front of the portrait. Harry gave Lily a cold stare, and said, "if you betray me or disappoint me, I won't hesitate to punish you. I already dislike you for your negligence of me over the years, so don't make it worse" "yes, son. I will not disappoint you." Lily determinedly said. "good" Harry coldly replied.

Harry thought about a room to just talk, the tapestry disappeared, and a door appeared. Everyone but Harry and Alyssa let out a gasp of surprise, and Harry and Alyssa led the way inside.

Inside there were two very comfortable looking couches with a table with drinks in the middle. They all sat down, and Harry began.

"so, Daphne, Tracy, Fey, and Pansy. All of your families served in the Bellisario court. You have finally found the heir that has been lost for centuries. What were your plans?" "we planned on swearing our loyalty to her to help her rebuild the Bellisario court, but then she told us that instead of serving her, she wanted us to serve you in your conquest, and that by doing so, our names would mean something once more. We wanted to know what your goals are for this world before deciding who to swear loyalty to." Replied Daphne.

Harry smiled. "well, my end goals are fairly simple. World domination. My motive is the need for revenge that my parents, Dumbledore, and Matthew Potter deserve. I have yet to decide what my revenge on my mother will be, and I plan on doing this in any way possible. Using dark magic, light magic, manipulation. Anything works as long as I have my revenge. Does that answer your question, Heiress Greengrass?" "only partly. Why do you want world domination, and what is wrong with the current world and how will you change it?" replied Daphne.

"good questions. I believe wizarding Britain is insanely corrupt, with people destroying the society for a couple of galleons. This needs to stop. I will need an army, similar to Voldemort's death eaters. He had one flaw in his plan though. He planned on ruling through fear and misery. I plan on ruling through showing the people that what was there before was a terrible world that no one would ever want to return to. Having one person in charge. There would be no corruption. People who accept bribes are punished harshly, and no discrimination will be tolerated." "Furthermore, I am a member of House Evans, who was another world leader during the time of the Bellisarios. We have always been two closely knit families and will continue to do so. Alyssa will be my second in command, and you will obey her word as if it were mine, unless the two contradict each other." Harry replied passionately.

The others gave a look of surprise, but it really only made them more willing to swear to him. Daphne said, "alright. Since we agree to your ideals and Alyssa told us to, we will swear our undying loyalty to you and your cause." Harry grinned. "when you swear the oath to me, you will bear my mark. My mark is a eagle and a snake intertwined. It will appear on your chest once you are done." Daphne kneeled first and swore, "I, Daphne Ophelia Greengrass, of sound mind body and soul, do hereby swear my mind, body, and soul to you, Harry James Evans, Dark Lord and Ruler of the Earth. I am yours to command. If I ever disobey you, I will take any punishment you see fit. I will be completely devoted to you and no one else. In the eyes of our ancestors, who served by your side in the past. This I swear, So Mote it be." A blinding flash of magic sealed the oath, and a mark appeared on Daphne's chest, and she pulled her shirt up to look at it. "beautiful" she whispered. She then walked over to Harry's side, where she knew she would remain until the end of her days. He was her Lord and Master, and she would be devoted to him above anything else. She would be his most trusted servant; she swore to herself. She would be Harry James Evans's Bellatrix Lestrange, and the name of Daphne Ophelia Greengrass would ring fear into the hearts of her and her lord's enemies.

Harry was thinking the same thing. Daphne would rise to the top quickly, and she would be one of his most trusted. He only had to see what his mother planned on doing. Tracy, Pansy, and Fey made the same oaths. Then his mother stepped up.

"I wish to to be your top advisor and servant. For you to do what you wish with me. Send me out on the most dangerous missions, make me your footstool, make me get your water. Just please give your mother a chance. Just as long as you forgive me for my sins against you in the end it will all be worth it. PLEASE! Give me an order, and I will fulfill it no matter the cost. I will be your most trusted advisor. Just in the end, forgive me for my sins, and let me be at peace! That is all I ask, My Lord." Lily said, bowing her head and kneeling. Harry looked at her in shock for a second. "you know, to be honest, you truly have surprised me with this. I never thought you would go this far to gain my forgiveness. Very well. Serve me well, and you will be forgiven for your crimes against me. After all, you are my mother. I can give you a second chance." Lily than made her oath, but this one was one of complete servitude. She would do literally anything he told her to do. If he asked her to slit her own throat, she would now do it without hesitation. He would probably never ask her to do that though, she was now too valuable an asset to let die. "rise, and stand behind me, mother." Lily immediately rose, rushing to fill her masters command. "we are going to need some more support. I think that we will start with Draco Malfoy, who is already obedient. Then maybe have some fun with the Nott boy. Then we can move on to the rest of the house and the other houses. Our first conquest will be Hogwarts itself, but we still have plenty of time for that. Let's go to bed now, shall we?" Alyssa and Harry walked arm in arm back to the Slytherin common room.

Harry gave his mother his first order. "Mother, when the Defense Against the Dark Arts position reopens next year, you will apply as a teacher so we can have an excuse for you to be near us. You will continue to be married to James Potter, and you will act as you did before around him and be our spy within Dumbledore's circle. You will obliviate their memories of the night of the meeting, and the memory of anyone else who was there." "yes, My lord" replied Lily.

AN:

Whew! Nearly 2360 words! Next chapter will be interesting, stay tuned!

And please, Read and Review! No flames please.


	7. Chapter 7

AN:

Review response:

Sakura Lisel: firstly, thanks for the review! Secondly, To be completely honest, this is my first fanfic. It simply didn't cross my mind to go through that entire thing where James says Slytherins are evil and demanding that Harry be resorted. If you want, I can update the chapter and add that if you want to see his reaction and some more James bashing.

CHAPTER 7:

POTTER MANOR:

James was sitting down for his usual breakfast when he saw Lily come in. a frown appeared on his face. He stood up and asked: "what did you and Harry talk about last night, Lils?" she came up on her heels and wrapped her arms around his neck. James was somewhat stunned and didn't notice the wand at his neck until too late. "obliviate" she whispered, softly into his ear. "you will not remember the talk we had with Dumbledore yesterday morning. Instead, you will think we went to bed early." James's eyes got a little dazed, before he nodded and said, "Last night was great, wasn't it, Lily?" "yes, it was, darling. Now, should we go wake up Matthew?" James nodded, still a bit dazed.

HOGWARTS, NEXT DAY:

Lily walked into the headmaster's office. McGonagall had told her the password, as she was applying for a teaching job. When she entered, she checked to make sure that all of the portraits were in there frames and then said, "Obliviate maximus!" "you will all not remember anything that happened yesterday morning. You will think that I am still a muggleborn witch with no clue of her heritage. Dumbledore, you were about to greet me and allow me to become the assistant DADA teacher" Dumbledore and all of the portraits eyes nodded dazedly. Dumbledore said, "Ah, Lily, my girl. How are you doing today?" "good, professor. I'm here to ask about whether or not there is a slot available to teach defense against the dark arts. I know Professor Quirrell is currently teaching, but maybe for next year, or as his assistant, if need be" "of course, Lily. If you would only sign these papers, we can have you ready as his second teacher. Next year, if Quirrell is not able to come, the job is yours." Dumbledore replied in his grandfatherly voice. "thank you, Professor Dumbledore." Lily replied, startled at how well it worked. It was a spell that she had created herself. Apparently, It was very useful.

Lily was feeling very pleased with herself. She had successfully completed the first task har lord had assigned her. Hopefully this was her first step towards redemption.

SLYTHERIN BOY'S DORM

Harry awoke with a stretch and a yawn. He really hoped that Nott wouldn't bother him. He needed more time to study spells that would make him bow down, such as torture. Maybe he would go to the restricted section tonight.

Nott woke up and loudly said, "what are you still doing here, Half-blood?" Draco stiffened and said, "Nott, if you call my Lord a Half-Blood one more time my father will have your head" Nott paled slightly, knowing that Malfoy's father was much more powerful and influential than his. "thank you, my little dragon. However, there is no need for such drastic action yet. When the time is right, you will learn your place, Nott." Harry said. "Never!" spat Nott. "we'll see about that, Nott. Mind your attitude" Harry said and Draco stared down Nott until he relented, grumbling softly to himself.

He and Draco went down to the great hall for breakfast. It seemed that he was already practically one of his servants. He would have to confront him about an oath soon.

He sat down in between Daphne and Alyssa. Alyssa put a head on his shoulder and started talking. "have you gotten yourself anymore followers from the boy's faction of Slytherin?" "No" Harry replied. "However, Malfoy seems to do whatever I tell him to already. We'll see what he does in the future, but he is a prospect. Nott keeps on ridiculing me for being a half-blood, and I have not decided what to do about it yet. I thought that I might read up on more dark spells over Christmas, but until then I don't know many ways to force him into submission. He is a stubborn boy" Harry finished. Pansy said, "let me get rid of him for you, My Lord. It would be my honor and pleasure!" "no." Harry sternly replied. "I want to do it myself without any assistance." Pansy's shoulders drooped a bit and she pouted. "but pleaaaase? Can I at least watch? No one disrespects you in my presence!" "I said. NO!" Harry snapped. Pansy cowered. "now, if we are done with that discussion…" Pansy nodded meekly so he continued. "I am expecting an owl from my mother on whether or not she finished her duty." As soon as he said that, dozens of owls started flying in. A snowy white owl glided over to their table and landed in front of Harry. It had a letter in its beak. Harry took it from the owl and opened it.

Dear My Lord and Son,

I have accomplished the task you set for me. Dumbledore, James, and the portraits in Dumbledore's office were all obliviated of the memory of our meeting. I have also been accepted as a Defense Against the Dark Arts assistant. You should see me sometime next month. However, James and Matthew will be joining me, as I can't simply leave them by themselves without raising suspicions.

I hope everything is satisfactory.

Love,

Your Mother

Harry smiled, and said, "she succeeded. We're going to have a new DADA teacher by next month" Alyssa said, "that's great, Harry. How much more does she have to prove herself to gain your trust?" "oh, she still has plenty more to do for me. Just wait."

After classes, Harry finally decided it was time for him to use the Diadem of Ravenclaw. He needed to see what knowledge was stored inside. Maybe it would also give him a way to make Nott stop ridiculing him. Harry wanted Alyssa by his side when he acquired all the knowledge. So, at around four o'clock, Harry and Alyssa went to the seventh floor

When they arrived at the tapestry, Harry thought about needing to hide something. After a bit, the door appeared. Harry and Alyssa walked inside. They saw the pedestal with the beautiful tiara on it, and the dark aura that came off it. Harry tentatively touched it and placed it on his head.

"who seeks the knowledge of the Diadem of Ravenclaw?" "I, Harry James Potter-Ravenclaw seek the knowledge" Harry told the silky voice. "Ah! What a surprise. I never thought I would get to meet my defeater. What a surprise!" Harry paused. "who are you?" "me? I am a memory of sorts of Tom Marvolo Riddle, more known to you as Lord VOLDEMORT! And now that you have put me on, your mind is mine!" 'No!' thought Harry. He would not let Voldemort win. It was HIS mind and HE was in control. Harry wrestled with the memory, and then he heard a voice. He recognized it, but it was coming from far off. "Harry, Harry, listen to me! Whatever is happening in your head, control it! I can't lose you, my only friend. Please, please, come back to me!" Harry recognized it as Alyssa's voice, and Harry put all of his power into pushing out the person in his head. Finally, in his mind, he saw the figure crumple in defeat. It was the face of a handsome seventeen-year-old, and it was panting in exhaustion. It raised it's hands up in surrender and evaporated. When this happened, Harry felt a flow of memories into his mind that weren't his own.

He was being beaten by a woman with a pudgy face outside of a place called "Wool's Orphanage". The person who's eyes he was staring out of were calm but furious. Then, the image switched to Harry looking over the body of the same woman who had beaten him. The woman had whip scars all over her back. Harry saw the boy dismember two boys. He saw him talk to snakes and tell them what to do. Then, when this boy finally came to Hogwarts, He was sorted into Slytherin. He was ridiculed by the pureblood boys for being a Half-Blood. Eventually, the tables turned. The boy was now the bully. He had been declared the lord of many Slytherins, including Lucius Malfoy and the Lestranges. Basically, Tom Riddle's brutal life flashed in front of Harry Potter's eyes.

Harry suddenly understood why Voldemort had become Voldemort. He had had a harsh childhood, perhaps even harsher then Harry's. doing this also meant that Harry got all of Voldemort's memories, including those of him learning new magic. Harry saw as Voldemort mastered the darkest aspects of magic, and having an eidetic memory, memorized everything. He now knew everything that Voldemort knew when he was seventeen. He understood that the Diadem had held a piece of his soul, which he had split into six fragments. He had been planning on doing seven, as seven was a very powerful number, but had been thwarted by Harry before he could do it. Harry also felt his aura and magical core expand exponentially. He assumed that it was because not only did he receive 1/6 of Voldemort's power, he also received whatever was in the Diadem, which was apparently a lot.

Harry promptly opened his eyes to Alyssa shaking him awake, and then fainted.

HARRY'S MINDSCAPE

Harry looked around, wondering where he was. He was surprised when he saw Alyssa next to him. A couple of feat away from them sat a beautiful woman who looked to be in her thirties. "thank you for dispelling that disgustingness from my Diadem. I will forever be in your debt. Now, why did you put on my Diadem?" Harry replied, "we seek the knowledge that was stored inside. I was not aware that there was a horcrux. Now, what do you want from me, and who are you?" "I am Rowena Ravenclaw, the creator of this diadem. You must be one of my ancestors otherwise you wouldn't be able to see me" "yes" replied Harry. "my mother was descended from your line. You are something like my great-great-great-great-great grandma" Rowena smiled lovingly. "well then, great-great-great-great grandson, as payment for destroying the vile thing that has been inside of this Diadem for a decade, I believe that it is only fair that I train you, Is it not? After all, you came here seeking knowledge, and knowledge you shall get. If you wish, we can train for three years inside your mindscape. I can teach you how to wield the darkest magics, the lightest magics, the art of the mind, and so much more. So, what do you say, grandson? Are you willing to spend three years inside your mind? We are in your mind, so you can control the time in here. You could make three years in here last only three hours in the outside world if you wished." Harry stared disbelievingly at her. The great Rowena Ravenclaw wanted to train him. This would make him the most powerful Dark Lord to ever walk this earth, except maybe Morgana Le Fey. "of course, I will train with you! How could I say no to such an offer?" "and who is this beautiful lady next to you, grandson?" Ravenclaw asked. "My name is Alyssa Bellisario. Harry must have pulled me into his mind with him before blacking out" ""well then, my apprentices, your training starts… NOW!" she flung an unknown curse at Harry. It hit him, and he cried in pain.

"tsk, tsk. You want to become a great Dark Lord, but you fall over in pain at a stinging hex? We have a lot of work to do, Mr. Potter" said Rowena.

And with that, they trained. They trained, and trained, and trained, for three whole years. Like she promised, he learned so-called dark magic, so-called light magic, and grey magic. They learned occlumency until they could keep Rowena's legillimency out. Then, they started to learn legillimency. they trained until they could look inside Rowena's very powerful occlumency shields and see her darkest memories that she kept hidden at all costs. One time, he saw her and who he assumed was Gryffindor having an affair, and it would scar him for life. He didn't need to see his grandmother having sex.

Rowena revealed to them that Hogwarts's standards had drastically dropped. A lot from Rowena's time, but even more simply from when Dumbledore took over from Professor Dippet. Harry thought that Dumbledore must be trying to breed a weak and unknowledgeable generation of witches and wizards, so that they could be like sheep and he the wolf putting them in there places. In the past, Hogwarts even had Math, Science and writing classes. Now, the closest thing to math was arithmancy which wasn't taught until third year. The closest thing to science was potions, and the standards of potions had also dropped drastically since Snape took over. Since he was training to be a Dark Lord, Rowena told him that a key to this was flattery and seduction of your targets. If they were so distracted by you, or thought that you could do no wrong, then they would be easy to take out or manipulate into being your obedient servant. Harry was pretty sure that his followers already thought that he was perfect, but to gain new ones he would have to learn flattery and manipulation.

Rowena taught him to master the unforgivables, and he could now hold the cruciatus curse for as long as he needed. He could imperio multiple people at once and be in complete control of their minds. They were in his mind, so he could conjure up anything he needed.

One day when they only had a couple days of training left, Harry and Alyssa sat down on a bench that Harry had conjured. "well, we've been through some adventures together. Won't it be weird coming out of here feeling like were fourteen but still being eleven?" questioned Harry. "yeah" replied Alyssa. "we have practically grown up inside your mind. We have learned so much, been through so much, and lost so much. The one thing that has always stayed the same is that we have always been together, no matter what. You were by my side when my parents betrayed me. I was by your side when you confronted your parents. And we will go on to be the best Dark Lord and Lady that the world has ever known. If we succeed, your dream of a muggle and wizarding world united under one ruler is a dream that will become a reality. Only we have the power to make that happen. Together we can make the world a better place. End violence, discrimination, hunger. Poverty, corruption. All problems will be solved if everyone is under one goal and one ruler. That ruler will be us one day. Side by side, like us and our ancestors before us, Evans and Bellisario will always be side by side making the world a better place." When she finished, Harry finally did what he had wanted to do for a long time. He pulled Alyssa into a searing kiss. At first, Alyssa stiffened, and he was afraid he had been reading her feelings wrong. But then she relaxed and kissed him back. They wrapped their arms around each other and fell onto there backs. They kissed for a long time, but it had been something that they had both been waiting for a long time. Finally, they broke apart, gasping for air. They grinned at each other and kissed again.

"well isn't this a welcome sight" Ravenclaw said. Harry and Alyssa both jumped and broke apart, wiping their mouths looking embarrassed. Rowena just laughed. "Ah, young love. So beautiful and pure. I wish you two well" They were still flustered but nodded. Ravenclaw walked away, and the newly formed couple looked at each other sheepishly. Then they pulled each other into a long and deep kiss.

REAL WORLD, THREE HOURS AFTER ENTERING HARRY'S MIND

Harry and Alyssa woke up on a bed next to each other. they noticed that both of them had grown a lot, and it seemed like the changes that they had gone through in his mindscape transferred into their current bodies as well. Harry got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He stood at about 5 foot 10 and was lean with muscular arms and chest. Alyssa had also gone through some changes. She looked older, and she had grown. She was also lean, and she looked much more fit. She also seemed to be growing into her veela powers easily. Harry thought that they suited her, but he might have been biased, as she was his girlfriend. They looked different enough that Harry realized that they would have to cast glamours over themselves before going out of the room, so that everyone didn't see the drastic changes. So, with that, they cast glamours over themselves and walked out of the room of requirement for the first time in three hours.

POST-AN:

As you guys might have noticed, this story still needs a beta reader. If anyone wants to deal with my bad grammar and spelling and help the story be better, please message me.

Review! Review! Review!


	8. first conquest

Harry and Alyssa walked into the great hall looking like they had been four hours ago. Because of their strong glamours, anyone who looked at them would see the same 11-year-olds that they saw three hours ago. They walked down to the Slytherin table and sat down next to their subjects.

Daphne said, "where have you been? No -ones seen you in the past three hours!" Harry replied, "Alyssa will explain everything in the privacy of your dorm" so, with that, they ate their dinner without much talking

SLYHTHERIN DORM

Harry walked in and saw Nott and Malfoy seated on his favorite chairs. He didn't mind much, as he just wanted to go to sleep. Ravenclaw had told him about a private dorm room meant for the heir of Slytherin or the best student currently in Slytherin. He walked up to a door that he had never noticed before, but now saw that it said 'Lord Slytherin' on it. There were metal snakes coiled around the plaque, and Harry guessed that you had to know parseltounge to enter. Luckily for him, he was Slytherin's heir and could therefore speak parseltounge. Harry hissed in greeting. "I am the Heir of Slytherin. Open for your lord!" the metal snakes hissed back, "would you like to set a password, Master?" "how do I do that?" Harry asked. "you simply say what password you want" Harry replied, "very well. Bellisario" the door opened at the new password and Harry stepped inside. There was a large four-poster-bed on the left-hand side, and a big mahogany desk on the other, fully stocked with quills and ink. There was also another door at the end, which Harry would have to explore later. Now, he turned around and saw Nott storming up close behind him. "YOU! How DARE you take this room, where only those who are the Slytherin Heir or Lord can enter! You are a mere half-blood; how dare you defile the Noble house of Slytherin!" Harry hissed at the snakes, "one day I will kill this motherfucker. Either that or make him my servant. Depends on how much he annoys me" Alyssa and the girls were watching with amusement in their eyes, wondering what he would do next. The entire common room was staring at him or Nott, but mostly him. Nott had started shivering in fear as soon as he heard the parseltounge, wondering if he truly was Slytherin's heir.

Harry stared coldly at Nott. "even after I opened this door, you still DARE to claim that I am not the Heir of Slytherin?! internum cruentamque!" Harry said, and Nott started screaming, sounding like a dying chicken.

Harry finally ended the spell, and Nott started panting. "are you ready to fold yet, Nott? Or do you want more?" "Fuck You, Half-blood Potter!" the Slytherins were now staring at Harry in shock and were all a bit scared. Only the hyper blood purists looked confident that they could take on the half-blood. Alyssa and Daphne, however, were smiling, with knowing looks on their faces. Harry gave them a little smile before continuing, "summis doloribus cedat!" the older Slytherins were staring in shock at Harry. Apparently, they knew how dark that spell was, and didn't think he would ever use it. "ready yet, Nott? What is your place?" Nott whimpered. "you kneeling at my feet and me standing over you!" Nott said, defiantly. Harry smirked. "are you sure that's the right answer, Nott? The pain can stop if you give me the right answer" "Fuck You, Potter!"

Harry said, "Very well. You asked for it. SECTUMSEMPRA MAXIMA!" Nott screamed in pain again, and he started bleeding all over, looking like there were cuts all over his body, some long and some short, but all hurt. "Let's try it again, Nott. What is your place?" Nott didn't answer. "If you don't answer, we'll just continue in the morning. So, Nott, what is your place?" Nott started mumbling, still apparently in pain. "what was that, Nott? Couldn't hear you" Nott spoke louder. "My place is kneeling at your feet, Master" "and? What will you be doing at my feet, Nott?" "Licking your boots, Master." "well, what are you waiting for? KNEEL!" shouted Harry, his power coming off him in waves. Nott kneeled. Then, to all of the Slytherin's shock, he started licking Harry's boots. "you missed a spot, dog." Harry pointed at a smudge of dirt on his shoes. Nott licked it off. "good boy. Now, are you willing to swear yourself to me as my servant?"

"yes, My Lord. I, Theodore Thomas Nott, of sound mind body and soul, do hereby swear my mind, body, and soul to you, Harry James Evans, Dark Lord and Ruler of the Earth. I am yours to command. If I ever disobey you, I will take any punishment you see fit. I will be completely devoted to you and no one else. In the eyes of our ancestors, who served by your side in the past. This I swear, So Mote it be." There was a flash of light. Harry coldly smiled at Nott. "Good boy. Obey your Lord, and you will be rewarded. For now, though, your orders are to crawl at my feet whenever we are in the common room or in private, or around any of the girls over them. Understood?" Harry said, pointing at Alyssa, Daphne, Tracey, Pansy, and Fey.

"Good boy. Now, anyone else have any objections to me being the ruler of this house? If so, step forward. If not, Li ne up and swear yourselves to me one at a time" Marcus Flint, the quidditch captain, stepped forward. "if you think that we would follow you, then you're as mad as you just made Nott! Why would we ever follow Half-Blood scum such as yourself?!" Alyssa smiled sweetly at him. "may I have a turn, My Lord?" "of course," replied Harry.

Alyssa cast the blood boiling curse at Flint. He screamed and screamed and screamed. Now, all of the people in the room looked ready to kneel. Good, thought Harry. This would be the beginning of his empire! Finally, Flint stopped screaming. Apparently, Alyssa thought that he had had enough. "are you ready to kneel now, dog? I am sure that Lord Slytherin would be more than willing to have another dog at his feet, wouldn't you, My Lord?" "yes, My Lady. I most definitely wouldn't mind" "Good. Now, Flint. Kneel in front of your master and speak the oath" she said sweetly. In that moment, even Harry was a bit afraid of her. Luckily for Flint, he had already been broken.

So, he kneeled and said the oath. "I, Marcus Rosenwood Flint, of sound mind body and soul, do hereby swear my mind, body, and soul to you, Harry James Evans, Dark Lord and Ruler of the Earth. I am yours to command. If I ever disobey you, I will take any punishment you see fit. I will be completely devoted to you and no one else. In the eyes of our ancestors, who served by your side in the past. This I swear, So Mote it be."

Another blinding flash. After this, the entire common room kneeled. Draco was first. He would be his left-hand man, and Alyssa would be his right hand women. Once the entire room had sworn their oaths, Harry summoned a throne and placed it at the end of the common room, facing the door. The throne was made up of iron skulls and blades, (think the Iron Throne from Game of Thrones). Harry sat and addressed his subjects.

"Today is the beginning of a great empire! We will rid the world of corruption. Rid the world of blood purity. The only thing that will determine your standing In society is your own mind and skills. There will be equal opportunities for all to rise. So-called Half-Bloods, Mudbloods, Muggleborns, and Purebloods will no longer exist under my rule. If I am aware of any of you in here right now using any of these terms, you will severely punished, and take the place of Flint and Nott here. Alyssa, step forward."

"yes, My Lord?" "you have been my friend in the darkness. House Evans and House Bellisario have stood together for millennium and will continue to stand together. You will be my right hand." Alyssa kneeled. "thank you, My Lord" "stand, Alyssa. There will be no kneeling for you, my love. Come, sit." Harry summoned another throne, this one made of beautiful white marble. She sat. He then addressed his subjects again. "you will all obey her orders as if they are mine. she has full authority to punish you, although she will not be allowed to execute you without my permission. The only time that you shouldn't follow her orders is if they contradict mine. Understood?" "yes, My Lord" the common room chorused. At his feet, Flint and Nott said, "Yes, Master" "good" Harry replied. "my inner circle is currently only Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Fey Dunbar, and Pansy Parkinson. Step forward" they all stepped forward and kneeled. Harry smiled at them. "they are better than any one of you here. They are my inner circle. Eventually, they will be commanders when we start our world conquest. Keep that in mind when speaking to them. You may stand now." His inner circle stood and said, "thank you, My Lord."

"now. Nott and Flint will be the lowest rank out of all of you. Do what you wish with them. However, if they are not able to perform their duties because of you, then you will be punished. Keep that in mind." With that, Harry gave Alyssa a passionate kiss. The common room stared in shock. "You are all dismissed" Harry said, breaking the kiss for a second before returning. "Oh! One more thing!" everyone stopped in their tracks. "if anyone enters my room uninvited, they will also be punished. You may go now" they said, "thank you, My Lord" and went to get a long night's sleep. They would need it. For tomorrow, the school would be in for a shock.

With that, Harry and Alyssa parted ways. Harry went into his new dorm, and Alyssa went into hers.

In the morning, Harry awoke with a yawn. He stretched and got dressed. Then, he walked out of his room, and everyone in the common room bowed. Flint and Nott rushed to his side and got down on four limbs and licked any dirt of his shoes. He kicked Nott in the face. They scrambled away, but remained on all fours. Harry sat in his throne to wait for Alyssa. When she came down, He took her arm, and together, they walked down into the great hall.

Dumbledore was sitting pleasantly on his throne-like chair when he saw the doors open. He saw Harry and Ms. Bellisario walking hand in hand, and nearly half of the Slytherins following behind them. When they reached their table, he noticed that Nott and Flint sat as far away from Harry and Ms. Bellisario as possible. The rest of the house sat as close to him as possible.

He was very confused as to what his happening. But then, he remembered the last time he saw this happen. It was with Tom Riddle, In his fourth year. He paled, and he noticed that Professor Snape a couple of seats down from him, paled as well.

Harry looked up at Dumb-as-a-door Dumbledore, saw his pale face, and smirked. He had his attention, alright. There was nothing he could do, though, as he had no evidence of him doing anything wrong.

When Dumbledore saw Harry's smirk, he paled even more. He saw Harry kiss Ms. Bellisario on the lips, and Dumbledore was even more surprised. What had happened last night? He would have to ask Snape to look into it for him. If this was what he thought, then his plans would all come shattering down. He had sent Harry to the Dursleys to make him weak, and a weapon ready to do anything for him. But NO, he had to find a friend. The Dursleys must not have done a good enough job with him. Before he went back this summer, He had to fix that.

At the end of breakfast, Harry got up. The entire Slytherin table got up as well, and they headed to their classes, following their lord.

Harry said, "Nott" he scrambled forward. "Yes, Master?" "I have a job for you. I want you to gather as much information on the Longbottom boy. I see great potential in him. I believe one day he will be by my side. Do your duty, and you will be rewarded" "yes, Master"

AN:

Aaaaaand, CUT!

Remember that even though Harry and Alyssa still look 11, they are technically fourteen years old as they spent three years in Harry's head, and time went slower.

So, how did you like it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Review! Still no flames please!


	9. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named

AN:

Alright, I got a review on my last chapter that requested that Harry and Alyssa be brought up to age. So, I posted a poll and whatever the results are will come into being in chapter 10.

Also, to the reviewer who thought that I would abandon this story, I currently have absolutely nothing to do. I also HATE stories that get abandoned, so I sincerely hope that I don't do that to this one. I fully intend to complete it.

Furthermore, if anyone could recommend any good fics where Harry is a Dark Lord? I haven't been able to find any good ones. A good WBHL Harry or a good Dark/Evil!Harry is also good.

Thanks!

Lastly, if someone could tell me if visitors going down each chapter is normal?

ENJOY!

CHAPTER 9:

Harry and his first year Slytherin subjects walked into their first period potions class with the Gryffindors. "Nott" "yes, Master?" "today is a great chance to get to know Longbottom better. Offer to assist him in potions. Bolster his confidence. This is my first step in gaining followers in other houses. Fail, and you will be punished. Understood?" "yes, Master" Harry nodded and they walked into the room. Nott followed his orders and sat next to Longbottom. He and Alyssa partnered up, as did Daphne and Tracey and Pansy and Fey. Draco ended up with Crabbe, and Goyle ended up with a Gryffindor, much to his disliking.

"today we will learn how to make a cure for boils. Everyone turn to page 156 in your book" there was a ruffling of paper, and Snape continued. "you will have 90 minutes to make this potion, and you will be graded based on how good it is. Well? What are you waiting for? Start!" the class all scrambled to get the ingredients.

Nott was inwardly seething. How did HE, Theodore Nott, Heir of House Nott, end up being the loyal dog of a HALF-BLOOD?! His father will be furious. On top of it all, he was forced to sit next to the squib Longbottom, he also had to HELP him. What a disgrace!

Nott noticed Longbottom about to give the potion one more stir than was needed. He put his hand over Longbottoms. "stop. You've stirred enough" Longbottom looked frightened at being paired with a Slytherin, but Nott said, "no need to be afraid. I don't bite" Longbottom relaxed a bit.

Harry looked over to Nott and smiled. He was right about Longbottom. He only needed friends and confidence. Harry had to make sure that that friend was him.

It was Halloween, Harry's least favorite day of the year. This was the day that his whole life had been ruined by Voldemort. To top it all off, people CELEBRATED it with a festive feast! It enraged him that people could celebrate a day as terrible as this. People were starting to notice his mood at breakfast.

"Harry, why are you acting like this? Today is Halloween!" Harry glared at Tracey for being so dense. "oh yeah? And what happened on Halloween ten years ago? Hmm?" Tracey looked confused for a second before paling and wincing a bit. "oh, shit, My Lord. I did not mean to offend" Harry waved her off, but continued to glare. Alyssa wrapped her arm around his shoulders and he involuntarily sagged into her.

"I'm sorry. I have never understood why people celebrate this day. Not only does it mean so much to me, but it is a disgrace to wizarding culture. You know we only recently celebrated Halloween? Before it was All-Hallows-Eve, celebrating the dead in a much more respectfull way. Now, with Dumbledore and all of the muggle-lovers out there, we started celebrating Halloween. It is one thing I plan on changing when I rule" Harry finished his rant.

The Slytherin purebloods were looking at him with respect for saying that, and nodded along with what he was saying. "muggleborns have made wizarding culture change, instead of changing and accommodating to wizarding culture. That is why I dislike them. If they accommodate to wizarding culture and do their best to learn our customs, then they are more than welcome." Harry finished passionately.

The feast was interrupted by Professor Quirell sprinting into the Great Hall and yelling, "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" and then promptly fainted backwards. "is it only me that thinks he just fainted wrong?" Harry asked, and everyone nodded. Dumbledore shouted, "all house prefects lead there houses to their dorms!" the Slytherins scoffed at his idiocy. Their Dorms were IN the dungeons! So the prefects took control and led them to the library. On the way, Nott whispered,

"Master. I heard a pair of Gryffindors insult Longbottom by calling him a squib while we were walking to the great hall. I then saw him bump into them with tears streaming down his face. He wasn't at the feast tonight, so I asked around and people say that when he cries he goes to the second floor boys bathroom. He doesn't know about the troll" Harry nodded. "alright. Alyssa, Daphne. Follow me" they all separated from the crowd of flowing Slytherins and their prefects nodded to him. They set off in a run in the opposite direction, headed towards the second floor boys bathroom.

When they got there, they suddenly smelled the worst smell of their lives. Think a teenager who has never taken a shower in their life AND plays sports. Yeah. It was gross. So, covering there noses, they realized it was coming from the bathroom. They rushed in, wands raised, and saw Longbottom cowering in fear next to a sink. Half of the room had been smashed to bits. The Troll was swinging it's club to where Longbottom was cowering, too afraid to move, so Harry yelled, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and pointed his wad at the Troll's club. He made the club go up into the air and smashed it down HARD onto the Troll's head. Luckily for them, Alyssa had already been moving towards Longbottom to get him away from the sink, so she was already gone with Longbottom before the Troll came crashing down on the sink that they had just been under. Harry noticed that he hadn't only knocked it out cold, but he had driven the butt end of the club right into it's head, creating a large hole in it's skull.

Harry had used the flight charm so it wouldn't look like he was using Dark Magic, even though it would have been easier.

Too late, Dumb-as-a-Door and head cat along with head reptile came rushing in. they stopped as soon as they saw the dead troll, and Harry's wand pointed at it.

"what did you do, my boy?" Dumbledore whispered, shocked that A) a first year could kill a troll and B) that a first year would KILL a troll. It was too much for the manipulative bastard that put on the air of believing everyone was good, and leader of the 'light'.

"what happened here?!" screeched head cat. "I saved Longbottom's life and killed a troll, Professor" Harry paused. "well, technically, Alyssa saved Longbottom's life and I killed the Troll. Hard to tell who he owes a life debt to. I suppose we'll find out eventually" Longbottom sputtered. "Li-i-fe-Debt?" "yes, Longbottom. Me and Alyssa saved your life, so you owe one of us a life debt. Don't worry, we won't collect it right now. Friends?" Harry asked, and stuck his hand out. Longbottom was startled In the sudden change in demenor but nodded hesitantly. "Friends" the two shook, and Harry felt that this would be the start of a long-lasting partnership.

Dumbledore said, "but why did you have to KILL it? Don't you feel any remorse?" "no. it was trying to hurt one of my friends, and I stopped it in any way I could. Are we done here?" "ten points each to Slytherin, and ten to Gryffindor for inter-house unity and defeating a troll" said Snape, and McGonagall looked at Snape in shock for giving Gryffindors points. Snape sneered. "Don't think it'll happen again, Minerva" McGonagall nodded a bit shocked.

Harry thought about recent events. Longbottom had turned out to be a good friend. He had invited him to the Slytherin table, and no one wanted to argue. Today was the day before Christmas Break, and he and Alyssa were going to spend some time together in the castle while it was empty. Maybe figure out what was up with Professor Quirrel, or explore the castle a bit more. It would also be a good time to gain the support of people from other houses, expanding his empire.

So, Daphne, Tracey, Pansy, and Fey would be heading back to their families while they stayed here.

CHRISTMAS DAY

Harry and Alyssa were walking the castle grounds when they heard what sounded like Professor Quirell and Snape talking.

"How far have you gotten?" Snape asked. "I d-do-n't know what yo-u mean, Professor" Quirrell stuttered. "you know very well what I mean" "N-o, I'm su-re I don't know what you mean" Harry could tell that his stutter was obviously fake. He must be hiding something.

Snape growled, "The STONE, Quirrell. How far have you and our master gotten with the stone on the forbidden third-floor corridor?" Quirrell smiled maniacally. "Ah, Severus. You said 'our' master. Currently, my lord does not see fit to call you his servant. He thinks that you betrayed him. Is that true, Severus?" Harry was right. He had dropped the stutter. Now it was Snape's turn to get frightened. He clearly did not want to face his lord's wrath. "no-no. I am LOYAL! I have always been a good spy. I have been spying and collecting information for him for ten years. Please, tell him to believe me!" Harry was surprised at how quickly the tables had turned. Now Snape was practically the one stuttering.

"Let me speak to the traitor" someone hissed. Now they both looked frightened. "M-y Lo-rd, Y-ou are not strong enough" "I am strong enough to confront TRAITORS, slave. Now, unwind your disgusting turban and show me the traitor. NOW!" Harry and Alyssa were very startled by this. Harry had realized that there was only one person that Snape could serve, but he was believed dead ten years ago. Quirrell obediently unraveled his turban, showing a demented face in the back of his head. It had a flat nose and slits for eyes. Then, he turned around. "Ah, Severus. My most unloyal servant. Tell me why I should let you live, Hmm?" Snape whimpered. "I'll tell you all of the obstacles to get past the stone! Please, just don't kill me" "Oh, Severus. By now you must realize that there re fates much worse than death, surely?" Snape whimpered. "but I will give you one chance. If you fail me this one time, you will know what a fate worse than death is!" the voice said in it's silky voice.

"y-es, Master" "speak! What are you waiting for?" Snape paused, but then continued. "the three-headed dog only requires classical music. Once you have that, it is put to sleep almost immediately. The second trap is devil's snare. Simply light a fire or relax and you will get past it. The third trap Is a room full of flying keys. You are looking for a small bronze one. You can either summon it or use the brooms to catch it. The next one is McGonagall's. It is a wizarding chess set where you have to take the place of one of the pieces and play your way across. You know the next one, the troll. After that, you have my defense. It is a riddle in which you have to choose the correct potion. The clear potion grants you access to the stone, and all of the other ones either kill you or take you back the way you came. Then, you have Dumbledore's. the stone is hidden inside the Mirror of Erised. You can only take the stone out if you have no desire to use it for personal gain." they couldn't see Voldemort's reaction, but he sounded pleased. "good job, Severus. You have earned a second chance. Remember that I rarely give second chances, but I never give third chances. You are dismissed." Snape started walking away.

So. Snape and Quirrell were both supporters of Voldemort who had apparently returned from the dead. Now he had to decide whether or not to deal with him or let others do it. After all, if Quirell died, then his mother would get the teaching job. So, with that, he decided to get whatever "stone" that they were talking about.

Once they were back in the castle, Alyssa asked, "are you alright, my love? You seem deep in thought" "yes, I'm fine. Just deciding when to take whatever 'stone' they were just talking about. It seems valuable, and I might be able to get rid of Quirrell while I do it. I was thinking of doing it tomorrow. I was thinking about calling my mother up to help us. I've head that she's good at chess. So, are you in?" "you know I am, love. Now and always" "now and always" Harry repeated.

They shared quick but passionate kisses as they walked to the Christmas feast.

Nothing happened during the Christmas feast except for Quirrell and Snape sharing strange looks with each other. they were planning something, and he could only assume that they were going to try and steel the stone, whatever it was.


	10. Christmas and a stone

AN:

Happy March!

Thanks to Bartholomeow for the advice. Sorry for consistency issues and what you thought was happening is definitely NOT what I wanted anyone to think, hope it was cleared up in chapter three. Also, Harry and Alyssa weren't paired at that point. Thanks again for the review!

CHAPTER 10:

Harry woke up, and for the first time, he was excited for Christmas. He went down the stairs and noticed that Alyssa had beaten him down there. She gave her bright smile that he had fallen in love with. For the first time in his life, He saw presents. Presents for him, and not the thirty-nine presents that Dudley had always gotten.

This wasn't entirely new to Alyssa, so she wasn't as affected. But Harry started crying with happiness and pulled Alyssa into a hug, and French kissing her until they were out of breath and broke apart gasping for air. "you know I've never gotten presents from anyone but you, right?" Alyssa nodded sadly. "but now you have a bunch of friends and loyal followers who remember and want to give you presents. Now, let's just open them already!"

Alyssa sat down on Harry's lap. First, he picked up the one from Daphne. It was a book from the Greengrass library about Dark Rituals to enhance strength. There were too many presents to count after that. He knew it was more than thirty-nine.

In the end, he got many books on Dark Magic, a flute from Fey, a book on Herbology from Neville, a book on Pureblood customs from Draco, and a book on magical history from Pansy, and many things that were from members of the Slytherin house that were clearly meant to gain his favor.

Finally, he took the present from Alyssa. "best for last, right?" Alyssa smiled sweetly. "just open it already!" Harry tore open the package. Inside was an ornate locket, with a picture of him on one side and on the other a picture of her. Harry teared up again. "Thank you, Alyssa" and after that, they spent a long time in each other's embrace. Alyssa had also gotten many presents, but not as many as Harry.

Harry had gotten her a beautiful crown that was white, but with red spots on it. It also had jewels encrusted in the tips. This had to be the day that Harry had seen Alyssa smile the most. She placed it on her head, and Harry thought she was more beautiful than ever.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. As soon as they knew it, it was already the end of the feast. Everyone had sat on one big round table. Anyone who had stayed at Hogwarts was there, including the teachers. They partied, joked, and laughed.

After the feast, Harry and Alyssa had met up with Lily. She had gotten leave to come up for Christmas to spend time with Harry.

"So, My Lord, why did you need me here?" Lily asked. "we overheard Snape and Quirrell talking about a stone hidden on the third-floor corridor. Apparently, Voldemort wants it badly enough to pose as Quirrell and steal it right under Dumbledore's nose. So, we thought that we would get it first. We decided that we could use your help with some of the obstacles. So, let's get going"

They walked back into the castle and up three flights of stairs. Then, they got to the corridor. They knew it was the right one as it was the only one with a locked door, but with a simple Alohamora, they were inside. Lily fumed. "If you are going to put something valuable inside a SCHOOL, then you at least put stronger locking charms on the door!"

They walked inside and heard a growling noise. They looked around in the darkness and jumped as they saw six glowing eyes. Harry took out a flute that Fey had given him and started playing. Without fail, the three headed dogs immediately fell asleep. Alyssa noticed a trap door right under where the dog's paw had been moments ago, so with Harry still playing, they crept to the door. Alyssa opened it, and Lily went down first.

"It's a soft landing! You can come down!" Alyssa jumped, and playing the flute until the last possible minute, jumped down. The dog started growling again as soon as the music stopped.

Harry felt the surface that he was standing on. It was soft and had a plant-like feel to it. Then, it started to wrap its arms around him and choking him. "relax your body! It's Devil's Snare! It's also afraid of light! INSENDIO!" Lily yelled, and the roots that had been covering Harry a second ago released him. He then dropped onto a hard dirt surface. He crouched down and yelled, "Lily! Alyssa!" they responded with "here, My Lord!" and "here, Harry!" Respectively. "let's continue walking!" Harry yelled, so they took a left and continued down the dirt passageway.

Next, they came across a large bronze door. They head a lot of wings beating inside. Another simple "Alohamora!" and the door opened. "too easy" Whispered Harry. They walked in, and walked to the other end of the room. There was another door, this one better locked. It was then that Harry noticed the brooms and the keys that were flapping their wings.

Instead of grabbing the brooms, Lily just said, "Accio small bronze key!" the key in question struggled all the way into Lily's waiting hand.

"Nice job, Lily" Harry said. "thank you, My Lord" Lily beamed at his praise. Harry was pleased at the effect his mere praise had on Lily.

They walked into the next room and saw a giant chess board. They were in a cavernous room, and the board covered the whole floor.

Harry walked up and asked the black king, "so we have to take the places of your pieces and beat the white pieces to cross?" the black king nodded. "this is stupid" Harry said. "lets just take the brooms and fly across" his mother and Alyssa nodded. They went back into the room of keys and took a broom each. They simply flew across to the other end.

The white king and queen turned around and looked angry and cheated, but they couldn't move off there squares. "BOMBARDA!" yelled Harry, and the door blasted open. The next room was empty except for a long table, and a roll of parchment posted on the wall.

The parchment read:

"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."

"ah, Severus. You always were a man of logic. Most wizards and witches don't have an ounce of logic, but if you do, the riddle is simple. The one on the far right takes you back, and the one in the middle lets you go forward. It looks like there is only enough for two people to go forward, so if it is acceptable for you, My Lord, I could go back and meet you outside?" Harry nodded. Alyssa took the first gulp, and Harry took the second. Together they walked through the flames and into a room that smelled terrible.

It was nothing that Harry hadn't smelled before, though. It was a troll. Harry did the same thing he did with the last one, and made the club smash into the troll's head, at least knocking it out. Harry didn't bother to see weather or not it was alive.

They continued forward onto the last obstacle, Dumbledore's. it was an empty room, except for a mirror. the mirror was engraved with the words, 'erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi' Harry investigated it.

He looked deep and hard, until he saw him and Alyssa arm in arm standing over the ruins of what looked like a government building. Harry was giving a speech to a crowd of a million people. He noticed that Harry and Alyssa had matching wedding rings, and he blushed at this.

Then, he saw Alyssa take a red stone out of her pocket and put it in Harry's. At the same moment, Harry felt the weight of a stone plop into his own pocket. He took out whatever was inside, and when he pulled it out, he saw a glowing red stone.

"It's the sorcerer's stone!" Alyssa exclaimed. "the what?" Harry asked, confused. Alyssa said excitedly, "I read about it in a book. Apparently, it can turn anything into pure gold and creates the Elixir of Life, which when drunk, makes the drinker IMMORTAL!" Harry smiled. No wonder Voldemort wanted it so badly.

'This was way too easy' thought Harry. They had gotten the most powerful stone in existence without dropping a sweat. They started to walk back out of the forbidden corridor. Now they needed someone to frame it on. He had just the person in mind.

Harry and Alyssa walked together into Quirrell's tutoring session. They saw him, and quickly cast two stunners. Then they dragged him to the third-floor corridor. There will be one very happy Cerberus tonight, thought Harry.

As Quirrell was being eaten, Harry and Alyssa were already far away from the scene of the crime, but a shade of a head soared out of Quirrell's head and flew out of Hogwarts.

A couple of days later, Severus Snape went to check on the stone. When he found the mirror empty, he rushed back to tell Dumbledore and then Voldemort, as it was probably him who did it.

"HEDMASTER!" he yelled, sprinting into Dumbledore's office. "the stone is gone!" Dumbledore looked at him in shock for a second. "what do you mean, 'gone'?" "I mean gone, gone! The stone is no longer in the mirror!" Dumbledore stood up quickly and rushed to see for himself. Sure enough, the stone was gone. "what have I done?! Now Voldemort has the stone, and Quirrell is surely miles away from here"

"well, the only thing we can do now is hire a new Defense Professor. Good thing Lily Potter already applied; we'll have the contract ready for her by the start of the new term. I'll ask McGonagall to owl her and tell her that her offer has been accepted. Severus, are you OK?" Snape had started furiously blushing.

Snape stuttered. "yes headmaster, of course. Will her family be coming as well?" Dumbledore replied, "that's up to her" Snape palled.

SLYTHERIN DORM

Alyssa and Harry sat on Harry's bed. They were going to test out weather or not this thing worked.

Harry took the stone and touched a small pin with it. Sure enough, it turned into gold! They had done it! Now Harry had a failsafe way to fund his empire. Their next task was to figure out how to create the elixir. They probably wouldn't start until they had reached a ripe age, but Harry did want to keep his mother at this age, and not have her become old.

They were waiting in Hogsmeade for the Hogwarts Express to arrive and drop off their friends.

As the train screeched to a halt, students started flowing out. Harry caught sight of their friends and waved them over. "Hello, My Lord and Lady! How are you doing today?" Asked Daphne, overjoyed to see them. "did you get my present, My Lord?" "yes, I did, Daphne. It was exactly what I wanted. How many strings did you have to pull to get that book?" "oh, not many" Daphne giggled. "only had to tell them that it was for a lord and they said yes immediately" "well nevertheless, thank you, all of you for your gifts" They all smiled. Harry and Alyssa walked arm in arm with their crew back to the castle.

AN: sorry for the shorter chapter. Didn't seem like there was much more to fit in.

Still in need of a beta!

Stay inside and healthy, everyone!

And please, REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

AN 5/5/20: notice that this was a remnant from FFN. I thought that it helped clear some air, and if you want to see the context, visit this same story and click on reviews. 

NOT A CHAPTER

Felt that there was a review that I should respond to immediately to take away any confusion.

Thanks to Bartholomeow for the advice. Sorry for consistency issues and what you thought was happening is definitely NOT what I wanted anyone to think, hope it was cleared up in chapter three. Also, Harry and Alyssa weren't paired at that point thirdly, I do NOT mean to be or come off as sexist when I said that women had little power in this world. I am simply working off what Fanfictions I have read. That is what I get my canon info that is not directly stated in the books from. Their system IS a ruling Wizengamot that from what I know is MOSTLY lords, but correct me if I'm wrong. The point that you made about the fact that their society shouldn't be sexist is also good, and I can definitely correct it in the future of this story. Thanks again for the review!

Should be another chapter in the next few days


	12. Quidditch and a new professor

CHAPTER 11:

GREAT HALL, BREAKFAST

"It is with a heavy heart that I tell you that Professor Quirrell has disappeared. He left without a note, and we can only assume that he is dead or doesn't want to be found. Let us have a moment of silence for him" Dumbledore spoke to the Great Hall. So they had finally discovered his disappearance, Harry thought. The entire hall was silent for a couple of moments before Dumbledore spoke again.

"However, on a much more happy note, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is none other than our very own, Lily Potter!" as Lily walked in, the great hall gave a round of applause. Harry smiled. Lily sat down at the staff table, and Harry noticed Snape's look of envy and lust, both directed at her. "Now, without further ado, Dig In!"

Now the Great Hall was noisy as ever, with people speculating at how the new DADA professor was going to be like. Some boys were, like Snape, throwing her looks of lust that Lily ignored.

Their first class was DADA, so after breakfast they headed to the classroom.

Lily was waiting for them at the teacher's desk. She smiled when they came in. they took their seats, and once everyone else had filled in, Lily began.

"As you all know by now, my name is Lily Potter, but you may call me professor Potter. Today we will be discovering new ways to defend yourself with your wand. Now, who can name a couple of defensive spells? Yes, Ms.?" "Johnson, Ma'am. Angelina Johnson. There is the shield spell, and the incantation is Protego"

"Well done, Ms. Johnson. Take five points for Gryffindor. Can anyone tell me another one? Yes Mr.?" "Weasley. Fred Weasley. There is also the disarming charm, and it's incantation is Expeliarmus" "Good, good. Take another five points for Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley. Those are the two main defensive spells. Now, pair up, and we will begin with the shield charm. First, say it with me. Protego!" the class repeated the incantation, and they got into pairs to practice. Harry, Alyssa, Fred, George, and Angelina were the only people able to cast the spell successfully during the class.

Their next class was their first flying lesson with the Gryffindors again. They all headed out onto the Quidditch pitch and saw brooms all lined up.

"Hello, class. My name is Madam Hooch and I will be your flight instructor for your first year at Hogwarts. Now, to start off, everyone put your hand over your broom and say UP!" Harry's broom and a couple of others shot up immediately, and the others just wavered a bit. Hooch told them to pick them up. "Now, mount your brooms. On the count of three, you will all kick off. 1, 2" but before she could finish Neville kicked of hard, and he started to quickly rise. Harry could see that the boy was very frightened and scared. "Get back down here, Boy!" Madam Hooch yelled. "I can't!" Neville yelled back, his voice quavering with fear. Neville's broom finally shook him off, and he fell to the ground with a thump and a CRACK! His leg was broken. Madam Hooch rushed to his side and picked up the boy in her arms. "NO one leaves the ground until I get back! If I see any one of you in the air, you will be out of this school before you can say 'Quidditch'!" "Yes Ma'am!" the class chorused. She rushed off to the hospital wing with Neville in her arms.

A Gryffindor boy whose name Harry didn't know picked something off the ground. "Look! It's Longbottom's rememberall!" Harry calmly said, "Give it here. I'll give it back to him at lunch" "HA! Give me one reason why I would give this to YOU, a slimy snake?" the unnamed Gryffindor boy said. "I'll race you for it" Harry confidently said. The boy smirked. "Alright, you're on. If I win, you have to apologize for being an idiot in front of the school." "Accepted. If I win, you have to go to Neville, give him back his rememberall, and tell the school how you lost to a slimy snake who has never ridden a broom before" "deal!" the boy gave the rememberall to one of his friends and said, "finish line is the opposite goalpost!" they got on their brooms and lined up at the start. One of the boy's friends said, "GO!" and they sped off.

The boy was far ahead of Harry at first, but they quickly became neck-at-neck. The Gryffindor looked at Harry in shock, and started to speed up. Harry was closing in on him, and by the time they reached the other goalpost, Harry was far ahead of the flabbergasted Gryffindor. Harry went through the pole first, turned around with a smirk on his face, until he saw Snape storming down the field. "POTTER! MCCAIN! Get down here this instant! FIFTY points from Gryffindor!" the Gryffindor boy, now known as McCain, went pale, while the other Gryffindor started yelling that he take away points from Slytherin as well. . They rushed down to the floor, and Harry politely asked, "yes, Professor?" "Come with me, Mr. Potter. McCain, when Madam Hooch comes back, tell her that I told you to go to the Headmaster's office."

Snape led Harry into the castle, and said, "Have you ever heard of Quidditch, Mr. Potter?" "Yes, Sir"

"Good. I think that you would do great as a chaser on the Slytherin team. We are going to see Flint now to tell him that we found a replacement chaser, unless you have any objections? The other option is detention for the rest of the week" Harry smirked. "No, Professor. But I thought that first-years weren't allowed to be on a team, Sir?" "the rule is actually only that they can't own their own brooms. Says nothing about trying out and making the team and using a school broom" Harry was liking him more and more.

Flint was currently in charms class, so Snape knocked on the door and opened it. "Professor Flitwick, would you mind if I borrowed Carrow for a second?" "No, not at all Severus" a lean man with black hair stood up from his chair. "Carrow, meet your new chaser, Harry Potter" Snape said. "Isn't he too young, professor?" "Carrow, if you had seen his speed on the school brooms, than you wouldn't doubt it either."

Carrow grinned and patted Harry's shoulder. "If Snape is complementing you, then we are going to win the cup this year, Potter!" Harry just grinned. "Tryouts are this earning. Be there"

After dinner, Harry was walking to the quidditch pitch for tryouts. As they had walked, Daphne had explained the rules to him. When they got there, they sat down in the stands.

It turned out that there were only four other chasers trying out. Two third years, one second year, and a fourth year. They all looked at Harry in fear. They had clearly heard or been in the common room that night.

"Alright, you guys are going to try to score ten shots on me. If you make 6 of these, then you will try five shots with beaters trying to stop you. Whoever scores the most points get the chaser spot. You, yeah you. You first." the third year stepped up. He scored five of the ten goals. He hung his head down in disappointment and walked into the stands to watch the rest.

The next person up was the fourth year, and he scored seven goals. He would be moving on. Then came one of the second years. He scored six, just staying on. The next one up didn't make it, scoring only four shots. Harry was the last one up.

He mounted his broom, Quaffle in hand, and sped towards the goal. He threw the Quaffle in a way that it changed directions mid-air, making Carrow dive to the wrong side of the goal, and Harry scoring. He pulled the same tick of nine times. Carrow looked at him in shock.

They made their way to the ground, and the three boys remaining lined up again. It was him, the fourth year, and the second year. "Alright. Now since Mr. Potter scored the most points, he gets to try first. Come on Potter." Harry mounted his broom again and flew up, Quaffle in hand. This time, two strong looking beaters were in front of him. One of them batted a ball at him, but he dodged it easily. He rushed up towards the beaters, making them scatter. Then he scored his eleventh goal. He beat the beaters again four more times, never missing.

The other boys didn't do nearly as well. When they were on the ground, Carrow gave him a pat on the shoulder. "With the team we have and you, Slytherin will win the cup seven years in a row!" he gave Harry a big smile and started laughing his head off. "Were going to keep this a secret, eh Potter? You'll be our secret weapon. I'll be sure to contact Professor Snape about getting you a new broom. Perhaps a Nimbus? Or a Cleansweap?" Harry left for the stands to his cheering girlfriend, and left Carrow muttering to himself.

Back in the Common Room, Harry and Alyssa were snogging in his private room. They wouldn't be out for a while.

AN:

WHEW! Sorry for the long update, this chapter really didn't want to come out. Next chapter will be my first Quidditch match, so it'll probably be another short one. Sorry!

Still looking for a Beta. Someone who is good with dialogue, and is knowledgeable with the Harry Potter universe would be great. I think my PM outbox might not be working, so please email me personally at xray75654 . Reviews are always welcome, and I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors.

Word count: 1506 words, without AN

Stay healthy,

Xray75


	13. Quidditch part 2

Harry was eating his breakfast at the Slytherin table on the morning before his first Quidditch match. It would be a Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin, and Gryffindor had one the cup last year, and it was Carrow, their team captain's, last year, so he wanted to steal the cup. Carrow had yet to win the cup for Slytherin, but he was sure that with this year's team, they were going to win. Harry, meanwhile, was somewhat nervous for the first time in a while. While he understood that eating a proper meal before the match was essential, that didn't mean that he wanted to eat. Alyssa had a soothing hand on his shouolder, and they were talking to get his mind off the match.

Harry was eating his breakfast at the Slytherin table on the morning before his first Quidditch match. It would be a Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin, and Gryffindor had one the cup last year, and it was Carrow, their team captain's, last year, so he wanted to steal the cup. Carrow had yet to win the cup for Slytherin, but he was sure that with this year's team, they were going to win. Harry, meanwhile, was somewhat nervous for the first time in a while. While he understood that eating a proper meal before the match was essential, that didn't mean that he wanted to eat. Alyssa had a soothing hand on his shoulder, and they were talking to get his mind off the match.

"Kind of hard to believe it took three days for Dumbledore to notice one of his staff was missing, isn't it?" Harry said. "Yeah. the fact that they couldn't keep track of one of their own professors makes you wonder how they keep track of these many students for so long." Harry agreed with her, and Carrow came over.

"How ya doing, Potter? Ready for your first game?" "I don't think I'll ever be ready for this, but no better time then the present, right?" that mad Carrow laugh. "I like your spirit, Potter. I remember my first match. It was also Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin. I refused to eat anything. My captain at the time had to shove toast down my throat! We're leaving in five minutes, so Finnish up, and then we'll head to the locker rooms." Harry nodded.

QUIDDITCH LOCKER ROOM, A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER

Carrow had the team line up in front of the lockers while he gave his pep talk.

"Alrighty, Boys. this is the first match of the season, and we have the best team that we have had in a long time. We haven't beaten Gryffindor in the past five years, so I'll be damned if I'm not the one to break that streak. Potter. You're a natural chaser. Just get your head in the game and do your shit. You three chasers also have good chemistry. Make sure you USE it. Warrignton, catch the snitch as soon as possible. Good luck everyone." then, they mounted their brooms and awaited Madam Hooch's whistle to kick off. When they heard it, they heard the commentator, a seventh year Gryffindor, yell out their names.

"Aaaaaaaannnnnnddd for the Slytherin team we have Carrow, Bulstrode, Warrington, Castro, Millicent, aaaaaaaanddddddd POTTER!" at Harry's name, the crowd cheered. They flew out onto the pitch and did a lap.

The Gryffindor team was already out, and had already done their spin so they were waiting in a half circle around Madam Hooch. The Slytherin team finished the circle and the two teams were now facing each other in the center of the pitch. Hooch told the two captains to shake hands, and then she said "Ready? I will release the balls on the count of three. 1, 2, 3!"

The two teams soared upwards and tried to get the balls. Harry managed to get the Quaffle, and he started racing down to the Gryffindor end of the pitch. Soon, the two Gryffindor beaters came up on Harry and one swung the Bludger at him.

"And Slytherin in possession of the Quaffle, Potter speeds down the field, OOOOOOH, nice dodge by Potter there, Potter passes to Milicent, Milicent passes to Castro, Castro scores! Too bad Gryffindor, better luck next time. Gryffindor in possession, Johnson going down the feild, passes to Bell. oooh, that must have hurt. Bell drops the ball and Castro catches it, Castro pases to Milicent, Milicent passes to Potter, Potter SCORES! 20-0 Slytherin! Come on, Wood, you can do better than this!"

The rest of the game went in the same way, in the end Slytherin won 170-150 with the Slytherins scoring 17 goals and the Gryffindors only catching the snitch.

SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM, after the match

There was a huge party in the common room that night, as no one had beaten Gryffindor for a long time. Harry and Alyssa were happily talking with their friends. She was most definitely coming into her veela heritage nicely, thought Harry. He knew he was very lucky to have a girlfriend like her.

That night was one of the happiest ones in Harry's fourteen years of existence, only topped perhaps by the time that he and Alyssa kissed for the first time.

A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER

They were all in the Great Hall for the end of year feast, and Dumbledore was about to announce the cup winners.

"with a perfect 3-0 record, the Quidditch Cup will go too… SLYTHERIN!" the Slytherin table stood and cheered and threw hats up in the air. The rest of the tables looked gloomy but resigned to this old news. The Quidditch team, Harry included, walked up to take the trophy. Carrow was beaming with pride at this prize, and he was cheering loudest of them all. (AN: don't know how the QC is given in cannon, so I thought that this made the most sense. Please tell me If I got it wrong for future years)

Once they had all sat down, Dumbledore continued. "This is also time for another award ceremony that you all know happens. That is the House cup! To the elation and despair for some of you, the winner of the House Cup is… SLYTHERIN!" the banners that were lining the ceiling suddenly transformed. No more were they neutral, with the Hogwarts banner emblazoned on them, but they were now a Slytherin green with Slytherin's crest in the center. The Slytherin table once again rose from their seats and cheered.

and Harry was sure that he and Alyssa were the only ones who weren't happy to return. "You guys can stay at my place" offered Daphne. They shook their heads. "Maybe in the middle of the summer. First, I want to have some fun with my loving relatives and show them some of the tricks that I have learned. But then I would be happy to spend some time with you all." Daphne smiled brightly and looked at Alyssa. "If Harry's doing it, then why not?" Daphne squealed and gave them both a bone-crushing hug. Harry stiffened at first, never having really been hugged by anyone except for Alyssa, but relaxed into Daphne's arms.

After the end-of-year feast where Dumbledore gave a little farewell speech, they all went off to bed.

THE NEXT DAY, HOGWARTS EXPRESS

During the ride Harry talked with his friends, he was still getting used to that word, and trying to just enjoy being a kid for once. The train ride lasted quicker than he had expected.

Before he knew it, they had arrived at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters at King's Cross Station. They got off, and they all said their farewells. Harry and Alyssa met the Dursleys right outside the platform barrier, and Vernon grunted in greeting. He had agreed, albeit reluctantly, to drive Alyssa to the orphanage. They got in the car and took one longing look back at the magical world.

After they had dropped Alyssa off, they went "home." It was never really a "home" for Harry, but what other name was there?


	14. The Dursleys

AN:

for anyone is looking for more dark!harry fics, I recomend Helen Lily Potter- The Girl Who Ruled by Indigo Gus (on FFN). if you couldn't tell, it's a Fem!Harry.

sorry for the long wait. Here you go!

Chapter 13:

Once Vernon had dropped Alyssa off at the orphanage, they made their way home. The car ride there had been silent and uncomfortable, so when they finally got home, Harry knew he was in some deep shit.

"BOY! You DARE ask me to be in the presence of another FREAK like you?" Harry's eyes glowed with anger. He gave Vernon a cold laugh. "you know, Dear Uncle, if you hadn't insulted my girlfriend in such a fowl way, then I would have maybe gone easy on you. But NOOO… you just had to open your big mouth. Now, you will get to see what I learned at that "Freak School" as you so eloquently like calling it." Since he wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school yet, Harry had to result to other means of torture.

Harry dragged Vernon into his own mindscape. Vernon looked around confused until he saw Harry. Then he charged, but an invisible barrier stopped him. He hit the barrier HARD, and his nose went crooked and started bleeding. With that attempted attack, Harry called his first tool to help with breaking Vernon. He thought up a lion. Start simple, and then move on to more painful methods. He still wasn't completely sure how long this would take, but he would start small.

While in the mindscape, Vernon could feel everything that was happening to him, but it wouldn't help him in real life. So, he pointed at Vernon and told the lion, "Look! Pig for dinner!" the lion growled at Vernon. Vernon paled in fear, but he hoped that the barrier would protect him. It didn't. The lion pounced at Vernon, and he tried to run, only to crash into another invisible barrier, and make his nose bleed even more then it already was.

The lion pounced with it's mouth open wide. Vernon screamed like a little girl.

Once that gruesome scene was over, Harry healed Vernon. Then, he told the lion to do it again, only this time much slower. The lion was taking bites off Vernon's limbs and swallowing them with a loud golp. Vernon was bleeding everywhere. "Make it stop, you freak! Unhand me, beast!" Harry scowled maybe he needed to do more. So, this time, he summoned a basilisk. "fresssshh meat, my ssssweat" the snake hissed, "I have to sssssharre with thissss cat?" Harry chuckled. "Yessss" "Ok, Massssster" the basilisk pounced. While the lion was biting Vernon's arms, the basilisk took to his legs.

Vernon screamed. "are you ready for it to stop now, Dear Uncle?" Vernon panted. "y-e-s, I'll do anything!" Vernon screamed. Ah, weak minded muggles. So easy to break. "so, if I tell them to stop, you will swear to be my slave for the rest of your miserable life, and do everything I ask of you to do without question?" "y-es, I'll do anything!" Vernon gasped as half of his body was ripped off. "that's enough" Harry told the creatures. They immediately stopped. The lion was still chewing on Vernon's elbow.

"Kneel" commanded Harry. Vernon did so, whimpering. "Look me in my eyes. Do you swear that you will never disobey my will, that you will do anything to please me? That you will give me your free will? That you will become a slave me? Give up your free will to me? Your only thought will be how to make MY life better. If you swear this, the pain will stop." Harry said. "yes! Yes! I swear it!" Vernon yelled. "so mote it be" Harry said. A light flashed between them, and Harry felt the connection form. Vernon sat up straight. "what will you have me do, Master?" "first some ground rules. You will not call me master in public. Only around my other subjects. When in my presence, you may not sit. If there is not a seat avalabale, then you will be that seat. You will get down on all fours and let me sit on you. Understood?" Vernon nodded vigorously, eager to please. Harry smiled. "you will do anything I ask you to, without question. You will respond with a 'yes, Master!' in private and a 'yes, Harry!' in public. Understood?"

"Yes, Master" Vernon replied. "Good boy" Vernon beamed with the praise. "now, I am going to heal you. When we get back, you will call Dudley and Petunia down. They mean nothing to you now. I am the only person that matters. You will explain the new 'situation,' and if they don't swear the same oath that you did then you will think of ways to torture them until they do. Understood?" "Yes, Master" Vernon replied. Harry nodded and transported them out of his mindscape, Vernon in tow.

AN: Ha! Bet you all thought I was going to end it here! Nope! Every single chapter in this story will be AT LEAST 1000 words. I did think about it, but changed my mind.

Harry and Vernon re-entered into the living room, and Vernon immediately knelt. "stand, slave. Go get your wife and pathetic son. You are going to teach them a lesson. Give them a replica of every scar you gave me" Vernon nodded, stood, and went to get Petunia and Dudley. He brought Petunia in first. When she got here, Harry told Vernon to tie her to a chair. Vernon did so, and now Petunia was screaming. "what did you do to my husband, you FREAK!" Petunia screamed. "tsk, tsk. We'll have to teach you some manners, now won't we Pet? But first, we need to get the person that will complete this triumvirate. You can bring the pig in now, slave" "yes master" Vernon said, and went off to find his son.

When he returned, he forcefully tied Dudley to a chair next to his mother. Now Dudley looked very scared. "DADDY?! DADDY?! What's going on?!" he screamed. "why is mother tied up?! Why am I tied up!" Vernon just stared at him. He hadn't been given permission to speak, and Harry wasn't about to give it to him.

"you can start now"

-skip graphic torture scene-

By the time Vernon was done, Petunia and Dudley were whimpering, and pleading for him to stop. They now had scars everywhere that harry had, and they had gotten him in the same way.

"what do you want?" Petunia whimpered. "I want you to kneel before me" Harry calmly said. "you MONSTER!" Petunia screeched. Vernon slapped her. Hard. She reeled back, now leaning forward in her chair in pain. "I'll untie you if you promise to swear loyalty" Petunia started crying. "I'll kneel!" Harry nodded to Vernon, and Vernon untied her, and she fell to the floor, now kneeling.

Harry smiled. "Now, if you'll be so kind, dear uncle, tell Pet here the oath" Vernon told Petunia the oath, and she repeated it. "so mote it be" Harry said, once she was done. There was a flash of light, and Petunia relaxed. "What did you do to my mother, you FREAK!" Harry smiled coldly at him. "same thing I'm about to do to you. Pet, make him kneel." Petunia untied Dudley and forced him to his knees. "Now, Dudley. You can either choose between more pain and suffering, which will eventually end in your death, or you can swear the same oath. This is the last choice that you will ever get. What will it be?" Dudley whimpered. He swore the oath.

Harry had a big sadistic smile on his face. Now his tormenters were under his complete control.

AN

And there we go! This was kind of a test for my skills on getting people to follow hHarry. Either PM or review if you have feedback!

Oh, and Harry and Alyssa both learned Occlumency from Rowena Ravenclaw, in case I didn't mention it. They are now both at the highest level of occlumency and legillimency.

Next chapter will be in about a week, and tell me if you want me to do a summer, or if you guys just want it to skip.

Stay healthy,

Xray


	15. chapter 15

AN: sorry for the late update, but just so you guys know I will write a chapter for each of my stories every OTHER week. The Dark Lady got enough attention that I decided to start it early. So for this story updates should be every other Tuesday or sooner. NO PROMISES!   
Now, ONWARD!  
CHAPTER 15:  
On August 20th, Harry had broken the Dursleys to his will, he awoke with a yawn. He stretched, got dressed, and walked downstairs. He spotted Petunia at the stove, making bacon and eggs for Dudley. When she saw Harry, she immediately kneeled. Harry smiled at the acceptance.   
“Hello, My Lord. How are you today?” she asked. Harry used wandless magic to push her down on to both of her knees. “Ahh!” She cried out in shock.   
“you don’t speak unless spoken too, Pet. And you are not to call me ‘My Lord.’ What do you think you should be calling me, hmm, Pet?” Harry hissed, with a very calm tone. “M-master” Petunia whimpered.   
“Good girl” Harry patted her head in a calming manner. Petunia leaned in to his touch. He slapped her across the face. “that was your punishment. Now get up. Prioritize making my eggs and bacon. Dudley and Vernon’s can wait, you hear me Pet?” Petunia nodded. “what was that, Pet?” Harry asked, with a menacing tone. “Yes Master.” Petunia said, in a clear voice. Harry nodded. “well get to it then!” Petunia scrambled off to the stove. Before Harry sat down, He removed all of the chairs but one. The Dursleys would never be seated while he was.   
When Petunia was done with making his breakfast, she crawled over to him, his plate in hand.   
“what is this, Pet?” Harry asked sweetly. “breakfast, Master.” Petunia answered. “Good girl” replied Harry. Petunia put the plate on the table, along with a fork and a knife.   
Then, she called Vernon and Dudley down. When they saw Harry, Vernon immediately kneeled. Dudley followed short after. Harry saw this but said nothing.   
“you two may kneel at the table. My slaves do not get to sit while I am sitting. Understood?” Harry said. “yes Master.” Dudley and Vernon replied simultaneously.   
They both shuffled over to the table. Before, he hadn’t realized how short they were. Their eyes only just reached above the tabletop. “Today we will be going shopping for my school supplies. For that, Vernon, you will have to drive me and Alyssa to the Leaky Cauldron in London. Then, you will wait patiently in the car doing nothing until I return.” Harry said. “yes, Master.” Vernon replied. “Dudley, Pet. You get a free day.” Harry said. “thank you, Master,” They gushed. Harry finished his breakfast and stood.   
“Get up, Vernon. We’re leaving in ten minutes” Harry said. Vernon got up, and they got ready. Harry called Alyssa’s orphanage and told them that they would be picking her up for school shopping. Harry had not seen Alyssa in a couple of days, so he was excited to see his girlfriend.   
Once they were at the orphanage, Alyssa hopped into the backseat with Harry, and they shared a long kiss.   
“Have you finally managed to break your relatives, Harry?” Alyssa asked. “yes, Aly. They are now under my complete control. In fact, Slave!” Vernon jumped in the driver’s seat. “yes, Master?” He replied. “Alyssa is one of your new mistresses. You are to follow her orders as if they are my own, unless they contradict with mine. Understood, Slave?” Harry said. “Yes, Master.” Vernon replied. “that is no way to greet your new Mistress. KNEEL!” Vernon went in between the two front-row seats and knelt. It must have been painful, “Now, tell your Mistress how sorry you are, Slave.” Harry said, in a dangerous tone. “Please forgive me, Mistress. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Anything at all?” Vernon apologized. Alyssa looked at Harry with a smile. “good job breaking them. How long did it take?” “oh, only about 45 minutes” he smirked. Alyssa looked down at Vernon.   
“there is nothing I require at the moment, but I will keep this act of defiance in mind for the future, Slave.” Vernon looked very grateful. “Why haven’t you started driving yet, Slave! Get up!” Vernon hurried to the driver’s seat, revved the engine, and they were on there way.   
Vernon parked right outside the shabby inn. Harry and Alyssa walked out. “remember your orders, Slave” Harry said. Vernon nodded. Harry and Alyssa walked hand in hand into the magical world.   
DIAGON ALLEY:  
Harry and Alyssa had their letters out. The only new books on the list were Standard Book of Spells, Year Two, By Miranda Goshawk, Magical theory Volume Two, By Addalbert Waffling, Magical Drafts and Potions Year Two by Quentin Trimble, and finally, A Guide to Transfiguration, Year Two By Emeric Switch. They decided that they would restock on potion supplies, but they didn’t need anything else.   
They decided to go to Flourish and Blotts first. When they got there, there was a huge line. There were signs on the door saying, “Gilderoy Lockhart book signing!”   
“Who’s Gilderoy Lockhart?” asked Harry. An older woman at the back of the line closest to them looked at them in shock. “you don’t know Gilderoy Lockhart?” she asked. “No” said Harry and Alyssa  
“He’s one of the most famous people in the magical world. He has amazing feats that he writes in his books. He’s doing a signing today” the woman said. “Ah” Harry replied. They walked into the shop, and Harry saw Daphne and Tracy there as well.   
“Daphne! Tracey” the two girls turned around. They were in the thick of the crowd, and when they saw them, they ran over. “Harry! Alyssa!” they all gave each other hugs, and Harry asked, “so why is this dude so popular, anyways?” “oh, he’s just a self-centered dick who wrote fiction novels about himself and the idiotic sheep of wizarding Britain believed that he actually did all of the things he wrote about” Daphne replied with a shrug. Harry was thinking that his conquest was going to be easy as hell if he did it in the right way.   
“Have you guys gotten your books yet?” Tracey asked. They both shook their heads. “well let’s get it over with, then.” They purchased all of their books, but when they were about to leave, Harry noticed the Weasley twins with their family. Sure enough, after a bit more looking, Harry noticed his James and his Mother along with his brother Matthew. Just from looking at him from here, Harry could tell that he was a selfish, and thought that the world revolved around him. Lockhart spotted him. ‘this is going to be interesting’ thought Harry.   
“Matthew! My boy!” Lockhart stepped down from the podium and put his arm around Matthew’s shoulder. “Would you mind taking a photo for the Daily Prophet, My Boy? Together, we could make the front page!” Harry saw Matthew’s face split into a grin. “of course!” he said excitedly. So, his dear brother was already corrupted by fame. What a shame. He saw James beaming with pride and his Mother looking disgusted.  
His Mother turned and looked at him, and her face became relieved. Apparently, she was just as tortured by this scene as he was. “Harry!” she shouted. James turned, and asked, “Who’s Harry, Sweetheart?” Lily just scoffed at him and stormed off to join Harry. They hugged, and Lily whispered in his ear, “Happy belated birthday, My Lord” Harry was secretly very pleased that for the first time in eleven years she had showed him that she remembered. He of course wouldn’t let it show. He could cry later.   
“How was your summer with my sister?” Lily spat out the last word. “Not too bad, actually. I gained three new slaves” Harry said. Daphne and Tracey’s eyes widened, and his mother just grinned. “serves them right” she said.   
The photo shoot was still going on. James now had his arm wrapped around Lockhart. Harry decided that he would be the second beheading when he took control, right after whoever was in charge at the time. “How people can’t see that all his books are fiction is beyond me. All of his timelines are mixed up, and some of the things he does are impossible for anyone to do” Daphne said. “and these sheep believe him? What kind of idiots live in Britain?” asked Alyssa. “the worst kind” responded Tracey with a grin.   
Once the photo shoot was done, Lily had to return to James and Matthew. He heard Matthew whining about going to the Quidditch supplies store. Lily sighed, but eventually relented. Once they were done shopping, the two groups of pre-teens split ways. Harry and Alyssa headed to Vernon’s car, which as Harry had ordered, was waiting outside. “take us home” Harry ordered.   
When Harry woke up the next day, he saw a small, green elf-like creature wearing nothing but what looked like a pillowcase. “the Great Harry Potter is awake!” the little elf squeaked with glee. “I am sorry, but who are you, and why shouldn’t I kill you where you stand?” by this point, Alyssa had woken up and was staring at the small creature with curiosity. “I is Dobby, Great Harry Potter, Sir. Your death threats don’t scare Dobby, Dobby receives them all the time at home.” “Ah, yes. But your Masters never go through with the threat. I will” Harry replied. The creature shrunk back. “I have come to tell Harry Potter Sir that he must not come to Hogwarts this year! A great danger will be awoken in its depths” Dobby said.   
“and what is this great danger, Dobby?” Harry asked, skeptically. “Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!” he started banging his head against Harry’s wardrobe. Neither Harry nor Alyssa moved to stop him. “Dobby musn’t say more, Harry Potter Sir. Dobby will only say that Dobby will do whatever is in his power to stop Harry Potter from going to Hogwarts this year.” Then, the little elf popped away, leaving a befuddled Harry and Alyssa behind.   
SEPTEMBER 1st:   
Harry and Alyssa had spent the past ten days together, and they slept in Harry’s master bedroom. It was the best Harry had slept since they were together in the Diadem.   
Today, he had had Vernon pack all his things and Petunia to pack up Alyssa’s. Vernon drove them to King’s Cross. They got out without a word, and Vernon made sure that they were in the station before driving away. They found their way to the platform and asaw his court. (Daphne, Tracey, Fay, Pansy. That is what I will be referring to them as now) they greeted each other, then boarded the Hogwarts Express for another year at Hogwarts.   
AN: WOOHOO! Second year starting!   
This story currently has 97 followers and 66 likes! Thanks for all the support! Can we pass 100 followers this chapter? Next update in two weeks.


	16. HIATUS, Please read

AN: first off, I would like to say thanks for all of the support and criticism. Now, this chapter REALLY didn't want to write itself. Also, I feel like I didn't write this story with any plan whatsoever In mind. Furthermore, based on followers and likes, my other story, Violet Potter, seems to be a lot more popular. Now, why that is, I don't know. So, I've decided that this story will be out on the dreaded Hiatus. I am truly sorry. However, you can be sure that this story IS NOT ABANDONED. It will be picked up again. I would be on the lookout for a rewrite, as that is what is most likely going to happen. Although, if someone else wants to use this story idea and continue it now, be my guest. Just please DM me first, since unless the person adopting it finishes the story, (if someone does decide to adopt, it WILL be posted as an announcement chapter. Same for the re-write) so, again, this story is on HIATUS, and will be picked up again in the future by me or another author.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [dragonsong1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsong1986/pseuds/dragonsong1986) Log in to view. 




End file.
